


In Vino Veritas

by JSinister32



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal tries to change that, Hot Sex, M/M, Men in love, Murder, Mutual Pining, No so slow burn, Tags May Change, Will Graham doesn't like wine, chance encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32
Summary: Getting back into dating was supposed to be easy, but it's given Will nothing but anxiety.  When he is sent on a mission to find the perfect bottle of wine, he may find himself in the process.This was going to be another short piece of flash fiction like Minutes to Midnight, but I enjoyed writing the first section so much, I think I'll go a little further.<3
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 116
Kudos: 427





	1. Malbec

_My eyes saw you,_   
_But damn,_   
_Did my soul feel you._   
_-Melody Lee_

* * *

“Pardon me, but I believe I had claim to that bottle before you retrieved it from the shelf.” Will clutched the dark and dusty bottle of Malbec to his chest as if it were gold. T _here is no way I’m going through more of this shit, even if I did cut in front of him. I need to get home, or I’ll be late. Again._ He had been to three separate stores with the list of wine he had been given, and this was the only bottle that came close to resembling any of the names written down for him. He did not want to go to a fourth, and he didn’t want to make his date unhappy. Therefore, there would be no forfeiting his grip. Turning towards the cultured voice at his shoulder, he steeled himself for an altercation.

“I’m sorry,” he said, smiling as politely as he could, not meeting the man’s eyes. “I don’t believe that to be the case. Had you ‘laid claim’ as you put it, the bottle would be in your hands and not mine.” The man next to him snorted. Will took in the fine black 3 piece suit, crisp navy shirt and black tie. _He would know his wine better than I do. He can find something comparable._ He didn’t dare look into the gentleman’s face. Eye contact could lead to all sorts of unpleasantness.

“Do you even know what kind of wine it is that you hold? Or the price point for that matter?” The man’s accent had thickened with his obvious scorn, his voice pitched low in his throat. Will’s stomach clenched. There was something about the stranger’s voice that warmed his blood, even as he was attempting to argue a bottle of wine away from him. Something about the sharp accent drew him in, and he found he wanted to argue, if only to hear the other man speak a little longer. He clutched the bottle tighter.

“It’s a Malbec of some sort, whatever that is, ” he said defensively. He could feel the stranger’s annoyance rolling off of him in waves, and he hurried on, trying to justify his actions. “I was given a list of wine that would be acceptable for my date to drink. I’ve been to three stores, and this is the only one I’ve found that has been on the list. So, while you might be able to pull the distinct,” he rotated the bottle, looking for the description on the label, “ripe berry, vanilla and pepper, you can rest assured that the only thing I’ll taste is the alcohol flavor as it slides down my throat and numbs my awareness of my obvious inadequacies when it comes to sophisticated things, such as selecting wine.”

The shoulders in front of him began to shake, even before the dark, delightful sound of the man’s laughter issued forth. Will’s breath caught in his chest, blood rushing southward at an alarming rate. _Don’t you dare be turned on by a complete stranger in the middle of a packed store in the middle of the evening on a Thursday._ _Don’t you dare embarrass yourself more than you already have._ The laughter continued, the man bending forward slightly in his mirth. Will chanced a glance upwards, just enough to catch the top of a burnished head of fine, straight blonde and silver hair, once combed neatly and now falling into dark eyes. Before the stranger’s could see into his, he once again averted his gaze, choosing a spot on his chiseled jaw to stare at instead. It was darkened with afternoon stubble and Will got a distinct image of rasping his lips against the coarseness of it. _Stop it right now, damn it._ The man’s laughter finally subsided as he wiped tears from his eyes. Will didn’t dare crack a smile, as he silently begged his pulse to stop racing.

“Not fond of eye contact, are you?” Will rolled his eyes before glancing once again into the stranger’s face. The rest of him was as handsome as what he had already seen; Wide eyes still sparkling with laughter, an aristocratic nose and high cheekbones that spoke of high society European descent, a generous, expressive mouth still curled into a smile. His eyes were an interesting mix of deep red and a brown so light, it appeared almost yellow. _Blood and gold. Probably speaks to your ancestry. Interesting color though._

“That may be true, but it’s really none of your business. Are you going to let me leave the store with my wine, or are you going to continue to argue with me about it?” The other man began to laugh again. He couldn’t seem to help himself.

“You are a funny one, aren’t you? Let me ask you this. What is the occasion that you are buying such a rare and expensive bottle of wine, when you clearly don’t like or don’t care to know anything about which you are purchasing? You read me the label from the bottle, but clearly have no interest whatsoever in what you are drinking.” Will sighed.

“My…” he hesitated. What exactly was he doing? He cleared his throat and tried again. “My date this evening. Has a fondness for the finer things, and I don’t know anything about that lifestyle. I asked to be given a list. I received a list. And in doing so, I managed to damn myself. I’ve been running around looking for a single bottle listed since I left work, and this is the only one I’ve managed to find that resembles the words he wrote down.” He heard the other man’s intake of breath, the sudden change in the atmosphere palpable. The man moved closer. Will caught the spicy, autumnal scent of his aftershave and breathed it in, relishing in its warmth. The stranger didn’t seem to notice.

“May I see this list with which you were provided?” Will nodded and handed over the now creased paper, folded so often it had softened the material into something resembling tissue. Long, warm fingers brushed his and Will stilled like a rabbit caught in the sights of a fox. He noted the minute rise of the other man’s lips as he took the piece of paper and unfolded it. Will watched from under his lashes as the maroon eyes moved swiftly over the words. A low whistle escaped his lips as he handed it back.

“You realize there is not a bottle on that list that is priced under the several hundred dollar mark. I hope you are celebrating something quite monumental to spend the amount those bottles will cost you.” Will closed his eyes and groaned.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He wanted to collapse. Turning to Hannibal, he offered the bottle clutched in his hands. “Here,” he said, defeated. “There is no way I’m spending that kind of money on something I won’t properly enjoy for someone I barely know. I’m sure you’ll be able to pick out each individual flavor, and know where they were harvested. You’re welcome to it.” Ensuring the other man had a grip on the bottle, he turned without another word and walked slowly from the store, ignoring the eyes he could feel boring into his back as he moved.

***

Will walked out to his car, his neck and face red with embarrassment and frustration. W _ho the hell was that guy, pointing out the most glaringly obvious problem with his purchase and distracting him in the first place? And why couldn’t Adam just have normal tastes in things, make it comfortable to ease back into dating? Why did everything always have to be so fucking complicated?_

Standing under the awning of the store, he fished his phone out of his pocket and thumbed through his contacts until he found Adam’s number, angrily punching the dial button when he did. The phone rang several times before it went to voice mail. He hung up and tried again. No answer. On the third time, he lost patience.

“Adam, it’s Will, which I know you know unless you don’t have me stored in your phone and you think I’m a telemarketer or some other ridiculous bullshit. I don’t want to do this anymore. I thought we could make things work if we just managed to progress past the first few dates, but you sent me on a wild goose chase after three murder scenes for a ridiculously expensive bottle of wine that I wouldn’t even enjoy, because I don’t particularly like wine. In fact, I’m realizing that I don’t particularly like you either. It would be better if we just called it quits now. I’ll be locking my door and going to bed early, so don’t come over. Don’t call me, and don’t text. I’m done.” He sighed and ended the call, sliding it into his pocket. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, taking deep, slow breaths in an attempt to quell his anger. He didn’t hear the footsteps behind him until a leather gloved hand descended on his shoulder.

“My apologies, I didn’t realize you were so deep in thought. I was hoping to catch you before you left.” _The man from inside. Just what I need._ Will tried to be angry but felt the pull towards the other man in his bones. He turned, fully meeting the stranger’s eyes for the first time.

“Why would you want to catch me? Did you want the wine list, since it’s apparently a good selection?” The other man snorted and held out a bag towards him. 

“I hardly need your friend’s exorbitant choices in wine to make worthy selections, as you can clearly see. And between us, half of the options listed are abhorrent, just expensive, so they seem like they should taste in a manner equal to the price tag, when in reality, they’re closer akin to rubbing alcohol.” Will burst out laughing. The stranger smiled indulgently, and offered the bag once more.

“I purchased these options for you. While the bottle over which we bickered may not have been your best choice, I took note of the bottles worthy of your palate on the list you were provided. They should serve as acceptable substitutes for the choices listed.” Will smiled sadly, touched. _It’s ridiculous that I am supposedly dating one man, and a complete stranger treats me better._

“I appreciate the offer, but it’s unnecessary. Mainly because the date that was supposed to happen is no longer on the table.” The older man lowered his hand and tilted his head.

“Are you sorry that this event is no longer taking place?” Will snorted and rolled his eyes.

“That’s an awfully personal question for a man I just met that wrestled me for a bottle of wine before buying me remorse bottles.” He hesitated, his eyes darting away from the stranger’s face. “What does it matter how I feel about it? Those feelings will dissipate, just like the rest.” Will hated the whining tone in his voice, hated that he gave away any kind of emotion. Just go home before you embarrass yourself. He turned to leave. The man stopped him once more, holding out a slim business card in his hand.

“I am not sorry, but it is for my own selfish reasons. It has been a long time, longer than my current memory serves, that anybody has chosen to defy me in the manner you did, and with such delightful passion. I’d like to know more about you. Perhaps, if you decide you’d like to have dinner, you can give me a call.” Will’s eye widened as he took the proffered card. As he reached for it, the stranger’s other hand snaked out and grabbed his arm. The bag he had been offered slid smoothly into place.

“I really don’t-” The other man laid a finger against his lips. Will’s pulse sped as he relished in the texture of the man’s hand. His lips parted slightly as he breathed. The stranger’s gaze snagged on the movement, watching Will breathe.

“I will hear nothing of it. It was unspeakably rude of me to suggest anything about your tastes or your reasoning behind your purchases. Think of these as an olive branch, and perhaps a taste that you can enjoy, rather than endure.” The finger was carefully removed from his lips. “The numbers listed on that card are for both my personal cell and professional line. Please don’t hesitate to contact me at any time.” Without another word, the stranger turned, carrying another bag containing several other bottles of wine, and walked away through the rows of cars. Will stared after him until he disappeared behind a row of vehicles. Walking slowly to his car, he unlocked it and set the bottles carefully on the seat before climbing in. He turned the engine, but didn’t move, waiting for the heat to kick on when it was warm enough. Instead, he looked at the card that had been placed in his hand. The card itself was not white, but pale grey, with a name and credentials on one side and two phone numbers printed on the back. 

_Hannibal Lecter, M.D_

_He’s a doctor. Of course he is. Expensive tastes, will never put up with a my habits and hobbies, and I don’t need anybody trying to get inside my head._ Will sighed and tucked the card into his pocket before backing carefully out of the parking lot and heading for home. During the drive, he replayed the conversation he had with the stranger in his head, cringing when he realized how petulant he must have sounded when arguing over something as mundane as a bottle of wine.

When he finally made it home, he placed the bag Hannibal had given him in his kitchen before heading to his bedroom. Without turning on the light, he stripped out of his clothes and climbed into bed. He lay in the quiet for long moments before retrieving the card from his pants pocket. Opening a new message, he thumbed in the number listed as the doctor’s cell phone on the card. He typed out a message, studied it for a time, then deleted it and typed different text. Before he could lose his nerve, he hit send. He set his alarm, and put his phone on silent. Turning over, he fell into a fitful and uncomfortable sleep, wrought with nightmares of the dead.  
  


***

15 minutes away, in the comfortable quiet of his own home, Hannibal picked up his cell phone as it quietly chimed. Taking a small sip of wine, he read the message several times, letting the smile on his face grow as he did.

[08:16PM] **Hello Doctor Lecter. I’d like to say it was a pleasure meeting you today, but the circumstances for our meeting were rather poor. I won’t lie to you, and I don’t see the point of playing coy. I’m a bit of a mess now and in the middle of a bunch of stuff at work. But I enjoyed arguing with you more than I enjoy making pleasant small talk with people I’ve known for far longer. Maybe sometime we can get together for a meal. I hope you and whoever you purchased that wine to share with enjoy the bottle far more than I would have. I am going to bed and won’t be available to talk this evening, but perhaps that is something we can consider for the future. Oh, and my name is Will Graham. If you’re a doctor in this area, then yes. That Will Graham. Have a pleasant evening. WG**

Hannibal closed his messages and took another sip of wine. _Will Graham. Even the name is appealing. Perhaps serendipity is more than a child’s fantasy after all._


	2. Pinot Grigio

Will woke to 14 missed calls, half a dozen voice messages and 30 text messages that wavered between sarcastic, angry and apologetic. The apologies didn’t come until much later in the messages, when anger and threats didn’t seem to have the desired effect. Will sighed and stretched, running a hand through the mess of curls gracing the top of his head. He began to delete the voice mails without bothering to listen to them. He already had an idea that they were in line with the text messages and it was too much before at least having a cup of coffee. Rolling out of bed, he made his way though the house while working through the remainder of the list. When he finished deleting the messages, he thumbed over to the contact for Adam, resolutely ignoring his contact picture and composed a new text message to him, hoping against all odds that it would bring things between them to a conclusion once and for all.

[06:36AM] **Good morning, Adam. I noticed that you attempted to contact me with some vigor last night. As I mentioned in my voice mail to you, I was unavailable, as I came home and went to bed. I feel the need to be frank. You and I will not be associating past friendliness, should we happen to run into one another. I don’t appreciate manipulation, which is what I consider the list you provided when I went on my search in good faith, in hopes that you would enjoy your time with me. It wasn’t until I was humiliated by a complete stranger that I was made aware of the nature of the contents of that list. The fact that you were unable to respond to my calls when I know you were not at work also speaks a great deal about your character. I no longer wish to continue our association, so it would be best if you let things between us go. We do not work within the same department, so you will have no reason to seek me out for anything. Please be sure to keep it that way. I wish you the best of luck in your future attempts at love. I have taken this as the lesson it is. Best, WG**

He read the message back to himself twice before hitting send. Last night should have been the first time they spent time alone together, in Will’s home no less. His sanctuary, a place where he didn’t allow guests. Due to the nature of their date, he hadn’t been sure he would be feeling up to a full day of lectures at the Bureau and had taken the precaution of asking for the day off from work, vainly hoping he’d still have a morning guest. The thought sank into his stomach, and he allowed himself a moment of internal pity before letting it go. At least he found out how things would turn out now, rather than developing feelings and having it backfire later. _I’ll take the dogs for a nice long walk in the woods. Maybe get to that boat motor rusting away in the shed before it becomes unusable. At least it will take my mind off of what could have been happening today._ He sighed and set down his phone to begin the laborious task of making coffee.

If there was a craft which Will felt he was adept, it was the various and varied methods of brewing coffee. He had taken a keen interest in his sleep addled college days, before he was able to stomach the taste of the ambrosia coffee could be. In hopes of making it more palatable, he had taken a crash course in brewing techniques offered by the local roaster in town. After discovering ways of making the beans less bitter, he had fallen in love with the complex array of techniques available to him. Since then, he had taken years to perfect his craft. This morning, he would be nursing his lack of excitement with an expensive Blue Mountain brew that he kept only for special occasions, which took the simplest approach to preparation: the coffee press.

As he was preparing to pour the water onto the freshly ground beans, his phone chimed. Not wanting to miss his timing, he set the copper kettle back on the stove and picked up his phone, mentally preparing himself for the fight that was sure to come. To his surprise, the message was not from Adam, but the enigmatic man from the wine store; the handsome Doctor Lecter.

[06:45AM] _Good morning, Will. I wanted to ensure you that I received your message last night, but I did not want to interrupt what I’m sure was an evening of either invigorating anger and frustration, or a night of broken sleep at best. I trust you managed a few hours at least? -HL_

Smirking at the sharp wit laced within the message, Will forgot the coffee he meant to make in favor of crafting an equally biting reply. _  
_

[06:47AM] **Hello, Doctor Lecter. I’m assuming that’s your preferred title? I slept fine, thanks for asking. I turn my phone off at night, and expect my sleep to be interrupted only if absolutely necessary. If that’s the case, I’ll be roused at home by my boss pounding at the door. What had you thinking about the quality of my sleep at such an early hour? I suppose it’s polite to inquire about the quality of your sleep as well, so… did you sleep well? WG**

Will set the phone down and set his digital timer, starting it as he began to pour water into his coffee press. Once full, he stirred the concoction to release the air and let it sit. His phone chimed quietly, and he rushed to pick it up.

[06:50AM] _Hannibal, please. You are not my patient, and it is only requested that my patients refer to me as Doctor Lecter. I find that keeping away from ties of familiarity allows me to treat them more effectively than if they believe us to be friends. Boundaries are always best if established early. It is good to hear that you have a happy relationship with a sleep cycle. Many men in your field do not have such dedication to balancing their lives as you seem to. I applaud your efforts. I took the liberty of Googling your name last night, perhaps not at your outright suggestion, but at your enigmatic statement that I should know who you are. I hope you find it a comfort that I am not interested in your infamy, although it would certainly give us plenty to discuss. As to your sleep (or lack thereof), to be frank, I was curious if you were interrupted by your wayward lover. Perhaps he had a moment of clarity and you two had a wonderful evening making up, rather than you spending the evening alone beneath your sheets. It’s best, when interested in a subject, to gather as much information as one can, as well as establish the parameters of said interest. This will ensure that there is little miscommunication and few hurt feelings should something unexpected arise. -HL_

The timer chimed and Will began pouring his coffee into the small glass carafe he kept for this purpose. To ensure he got the coffee as smooth as possible, he poured through a second filter. Once all the liquid was emptied into the new filter, he wiped his hands on a towel and picked up his phone.

[06:55AM] **If I was your patient, what kind of doctor would I be seeing? I didn’t take the time to Google you. I figured I might do things the old fashioned way and just ask. I should clarify; I don’t have a healthy relationship with my sleep cycle. I sleep well when I can because it helps me deal with the times I can’t. I have plenty to keep me up at night; a date gone wrong doesn’t even crack the top 10. I am neither famous nor infamous, but I wanted you to be forewarned of the nature of my work prior to getting to know me. There is nothing worse than misunderstandings when developing any kind of relationship. As far as Adam is concerned, had I been otherwise occupied, I wouldn’t have responded to your message. That is probably the easiest indication of my availability. Where do your interests lie, Doctor? WG**

[06:56AM] **Don’t think I didn’t notice the lack of response for my previous questions. I’m not responding until you do. WG**

Will threw away the now empty filter from the top of his carafe and retrieved his favorite coffee mug from his cabinets; a large white ceramic deal with a picture of his dogs emblazoned in their glory on the front. His coworkers had kidnapped one of his photos to have it made, and he had been so pleased, he had one made for his home as well. Filling the cup, he added a dash of real cream to the satisfyingly black mixture and stirred before taking his phone and the cup to the couch. He took a first, perfect sip before his phone chimed once again. 

[07:01AM] _I was not positive if you inquired in jest, but since you seem so sincere, I slept fine. I do not find myself with troubles that keep me awake. I tend to confront my issues head on, rather than allowing them to filter down into aspects of my life that do not need to be affected by adversity. As to the hour, I tend to wake before the sun rises on principle. I’d ask why you are up but the answer is rather obvious; early to bed, early to rise. -HL_

[07:03AM] _I suppose my business card is rather vague. Like you, I have a reputation, so I do not usually have to tell others what occupies my daytime hours. I am a psychiatrist. Do not let that frighten you away. I do my best to ensure my occupation does not invade my personal relationships. While I can’t always turn it off, I endeavor to keep from analyzing anybody without their explicit permission, and only within an office setting. Psychiatry is not a party trick, although it may feel it at times. I am sorry to hear that you have nights of troubled sleep, but I cannot say I am surprised. Perhaps we can discuss it at length. I find most difficult topics are less difficult when paired with Italian food and a glass of Pinot Grigio. -HL_

Will smiled and took a sip of his coffee. The banter was an unexpected treat. It wasn’t often that others captured his attention and Hannibal was doing so with ease. He could easily envision losing the day to trading witty remarks with the other man. The dinner offer caught him by surprise, and he contemplated his response as he sipped his coffee. _Is it wise, to go on a date so soon after I supposedly dumped another man?_ The more he thought about it, the more he found he didn’t care. He picked up his phone to respond.

[07:06AM] **A face to face conversation about my inability to sleep? Sounds stimulating… or like it might actually put me to sleep. Italian food, on the other hand. That is something I could get behind. I’m going to assume you’re speaking wine-talk with the other nonsense you sent. You’ll have to educate me. Did you have a time and place in mind for said discussion? WG**

[07:08AM] _I am free tonight if it works with your schedule. Are you familiar with Cinghiale? They have an excellent selection of culinary delights, as well as many fine wine options to which I may be able to introduce you. If I am not able to impress you with my skills as a psychiatrist, perhaps the quality of the food will keep you occupied long enough to make it through dinner service. -HL_

Will whistled. Cinghiale tonight? They’d be lucky to get on the waiting list, let alone be seated at a table. It was one of the highest end restaurants in the area, and had a flawless reputation for quality, which means the demand matched. It also felt very sudden, but given the doctor’s obvious desire to go after what he wanted, he decided to take the chance. _The worst thing that can happen Is we fight, or the conversation is terrible, and we part ways._

[07:09AM] **I am familiar with Cinghiale, but we may be sitting outside if you think we are going to be able to get a reservation tonight. While I’ve never had the pleasure of dining there, I hear the waiting list is worthy of the food. If it’s as good as their reputation, I’m sure I can manage to keep my wits about me, as long as you don’t ply me with alcohol. I don’t drink often enough to have a built in tolerance and usually stop at a glass or two. WG**

The answer came as quickly as the rest of the other man’s replies. It was an unexpected thrill to be pursued, and Will smiled, enjoying the feeling as he read Hannibal’s reply. 

[07:10AM] _I may have an ace up my sleeve when it comes to being seated. As you stated, they do tend to keep very busy, but it happens that the owner is a former patient of mine, and I have never exploited his offer at a table. I fully intend to now, as it seems I have an excellent reason to do so. Will 8PM suit? -HL_

Will grinned. _Of course the man knows people who know people. He probably pulls strings to get all of his favorite things._

[07:12AM] **8 is fine. I look forward to it. WG**

[07:14AM] _Very well. I shall ensure we have a table and text you any remaining pertinent details. Bring your appetite, and I’ll do my best to keep your drinking under control. I do not guarantee that I’ll be able to do so, though. You’ll find that wine is as varied and temperamental as people. You may discover amidst the masses those you’re able to tolerate, and a few that will bring you a distinct pleasure each time you encounter them. And if you are lucky, you’ll come across the occasional rare vintage with which you fall in love. I will leave the rest of this scintillating conversation for this evening. Do enjoy the rest of your day. I look forward to the pleasure of your company this evening. -HL_

[07:15AM] **Sounds good. Please send me the details. I will see you tonight. WG**

Will stood and walked to the kitchen so he could refill his coffee mug, his mind still going over the details of his conversation. Hannibal seemed to be the kind of man he was always looking for but never had the time to meet; funny and intelligent with a sharp style and a sharper wit. His heart pounded in his chest at the obvious passion the doctor held for wine, and he wondered what Pinot Grigio would taste like on the other man’s lips. He hoped he would be permitted to find out in the near future. 

Smiling to himself, he picked up his coffee mug and the folders containing new cases for which he would need to lecture, and began putting his notes together. Today was already shaping up to be a very good day.


	3. Sauvignon Blanc

It was 6:30 before Will finally started getting ready for the evening. Hannibal had reached out to let him know that they had a reservation at 8PM, and that he would meet him in front of the restaurant at 7:50 sharp. Will spent the day in happy anticipation, first running his dogs in the woods behind his home, then working on the stubborn boat motor in his shed. He had gotten it taken apart and soaked off most of the rust, which was more work than he had put into it than the last six months combined. The rest of the day alternated between working on his lecture notes and obsessively checking the clock for the time. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been both so productive during a day off and so excited for the day to turn to evening. The doctor had already proved to be more than a match for him in both wit and intelligence; their conversation that morning had played like a record through Will’s head all day as he dissected the nuances in between the words. It was refreshing to have someone want him and ask instead of making him jump through hoops for scraps of affection.

Fresh from the shower and standing in front of the mirror, Will contemplated his reflection. _Clean shaven or stubble?_ Since Hannibal had seen him with a little stubble and had still chosen to ask him on a date, he decided to keep with the same. He trimmed his facial hair down to a five o’clock shadow, just enough to make it look deliberate. He couldn’t help what his hair did, so he dried it as vigorously as he could with a clean, soft towel and ran a comb through it, letting it fall in a wild disarray around his face. He deliberated over cologne for some time before deciding on the only one he owned; a gift from an overly ambitious date that had assumed incorrectly that he would be into such things. He was now grateful for the other man’s blind ambition and hoped that Hannibal appreciated the effort. 

Clothing presented a mild challenge, but after a few perfunctory glances at his choices, he decided on the dark grey three piece suit he saved for special occasions. Rather than the traditional white shirt he normally wore, he paired it with a black silk shirt he rarely had a reason to remember owning and a deep red tie he got as a Christmas gift, but seemed too fine to wear into the office. The colors gleamed against his pale skin, brightened the blue of his eyes and deepened the color of his hair. After brushing his teeth and putting on his shoes, he gave one more glance in the mirror. He was pleasantly surprised at the effect of his choices; he looked comfortable and confident, even though his stomach danced with nerves. He grabbed his watch off the night stand, donned his overcoat and scarf and headed out the door.

The drive into town went quickly and he made it to Cinghiale with plenty of time to spare. He found a parking spot not far from the harbor, marking the location in his phone for good measure. Stepping out, he breathed into the bracing air to calm his nerves before making his way leisurely to the restaurant. With a quick look at his watch, he realized he was still about ten minutes earlier than the doctor had requested he arrive, so he made himself comfortable against the outside wall and settled in to people watch while he waited. Within moments, he wished he would have stayed in the car. Near the door, with his arms around an older gentleman who was obviously out for the evening sans his wife, stood Adam. They looked cozier than a first date; the older man had his arm looped fondly through Adam’s, and they were cuddled uncomfortably close; close enough that he could tell they had been kissing moments before he had the misfortune of coming across them. 

Will turned away, his cheeks flaming, heart beating like the wings of a caged bird, and walked back towards the harbor. Anger tried to course its way through his veins, but instead, he just felt tired. _This was a terrible idea. I shouldn’t have come._ He moved away as inconspicuously as possible, intent on bowing out of his meal with Hannibal and calling it an early night with the bottle of cheap whiskey he had stashed under the sink at home. _At least I can’t be disappointed in my drinks_. As he slunk down the sidewalk, he realized he was too late; Hannibal was already striding purposefully in his direction. Will stopped and stared at the man in front of him, his heart pounding for a very different reason. Suddenly, seeing Adam already with another man had almost been worth it, especially if this was the reward. Hannibal was dressed in a smart black three piece suit, tailored to fit him without an inch to spare. The shirt he wore somehow managed to match Will’s tie exactly; a red so deep it was almost black, gleaming against his tanned skin. A black tie, long black overcoat and black leather gloves completed the outfit. Will had to remind himself to breathe as the doctor came closer, but found his lips unconsciously lifting into a hesitant smile as Hannibal assessed him. His maroon eyes snagged on Will’s tie, and he grinned. The smile lit up his face from within. Will couldn’t look away. His breath caught in his lungs, butterflies wildly dancing in his stomach as Hannibal stopped in front of him, holding out his hand. Will moved forward and grasped it, letting the doctor’s hand envelop his and shuddering slightly at the warmth that radiated through the leather glove. Looking up into those perfect warm eyes, he forgot all about Adam, or food or even his name, but luckily, the doctor spoke first.

“Good evening, Will,” he murmured, low enough for his voice to be conspiratorial, the content meant for his ears only. Will’s stomach clenched at the delightful reminder that Hannibal had an accent. His eyes gleamed as he took in the color of Will’s tie at a closer distance. “I do not believe we could be better matched had we chosen to consciously coordinate. You will look very much like my partner,” his eyes took on a mischievous glint, “or my prom date.” Will laughed and withdrew his hand. He immediately regretted the loss of contact. Hannibal stayed close as they made their way towards the doors. “Have you been waiting long?” Will shook his head, trying to find his voice.

“No, I just got here about five minutes ago. I was going to wait by the front but…”

“Will?” Adam’s high, disbelieving voice floated over the small group of patrons waiting to enter the restaurant. Will cringed as several heads swiveled in their direction. _How did I ever deal with the grating quality of his voice?_ Hannibal stiffened at his side, but rather than moving away, he stepped closer. Will felt a comforting hand on his back and trembled beneath it. He had never been so grateful for the touch of another as he was in that moment. Turning around, he faced his ex who was still in the clutches of the older man he had seen him with. The gentleman eyed him dubiously before turning his attentions to Hannibal. When he saw his companion, Will noticed the flash of recognition in his eyes as his face went white. The older man cleared his throat and looked away, careful to avoid eye contact with anyone present.

“Hello, Adam.” Will tried to project nonchalance, but he sounded tired, even to himself.

“What are you doing here? And who is _he_?” The hand on Will’s back flexed comfortingly and Will took the strength he needed from the touch.

“Remember I mentioned running into a stranger while on my wild goose chase for wine? This is the stranger.” Adam scoffed, assessing their touch as he stepped closer.

“You expect me to believe you two only met yesterday, yet you’re going to try and get into a restaurant like Cinghiale? You’ve got to be joking.” Hannibal spoke before Will could open his mouth.

“We will not be waiting. We have a reservation in…” He glanced at his watch. “Precisely 11 minutes. While I am sure the tale that you are thinking of narrating is fascinating, I will remind you that you sent a man with whom you were not yet intimate in search of something so outrageous that not only did it require multiple stops, but a stranger to help him understand the motive behind it. Tell me, Adam is it? Tell me, Adam. To what purpose would you do this to someone for whom you supposedly care? Unless of course, the object was to see him fail so you could hold it over his head, all the while seeing someone else.” Adam stood stunned. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. Hannibal turned to the older gentleman. “It is good to see you again, Daniel. Have you finally managed to explain to your wife your preference for partners of the same sex, or is she still planning on taking everything should you choose to divorce her?” The older man stepped back, wheezing keeping his eyes to the ground. 

“Hello Doctor Lecter,” he mumbled. “Ah- no. I have not yet told my wife about Adam, but I mean to, of course. There is only so much one can take-” Adam quickly removed his hand from where it was looped through Daniel’s arm.

“I thought you already left her.” The older man wouldn’t meet anybody’s eyes. He drew a handkerchief from his pocket and began to mop his forehead as he struggled to regain his composure. Hannibal stepped aside genteelly as he began to make his way down the sidewalk. Will turned back to Adam, his eyes gleaming in the light of the restaurant’s sign.

“Perhaps you should go after your date, Adam. I’m sure he’s a little unsettled after this unfortunate experience.” He stepped into the other man’s space. “And by the way, don’t ever contact me again. We may have never discussed exclusivity, but seeing as it doesn’t seem to be in your wheelhouse, it would be best if we left this conversation here. Enjoy the rest of your life, and stay out of mine.” With that, he turned and walked towards the entrance, Hannibal following swiftly at his heels. He reached a trembling hand towards the door, but Hannibal beat him to it, placing his hand on the small of his back to guide him through. The touch lingered, warmed against his skin as they made their way to the hostess. Hannibal stepped forward when they reached the stand.

“Good evening. I have a reserved table for two under the name Lecter.” The hostess nodded, round eyed as she listened to him speak with quiet authority. She took their coats and Hannibal’s gloves. Picking up their menus, she turned and guided them through the busy restaurant to a quieter room towards the back. The table they were offered was in a secluded alcove, offering as much privacy as possible within the bustling space. Once she had given them their menus and left them to their own devices, Will breathed out through his teeth, grimacing. Hannibal picked up the menu, perusing their options while he waited for Will to speak. Will ran a hand through his curls before meeting the other man’s eyes over the top of his menu.

“I’m sorry you had to be a part of that.” Hannibal lowered his menu and smiled.

“For what are you apologizing? Did you know he was going to be here this evening?” Will shook his head, working to rein in his breathing. 

“No. Had I known, I would have suggested anywhere else in the city.” He glanced at the other man, taking in the way the light played off the golden sheen of his hair and the line of his jaw as he looked over the menu. “I can’t say I’m particularly sorry he was here, though. Or that it ended the way that it did. That was quite a speech out there.” Hannibal’s eyes met his own, amusement plain on his face.

“Should I manage to keep you entertained long enough for you to wish a second date, you will find that I not only have a strong tendency to simply reach for what I desire, but I protect my interests with a special kind of ferocity specifically engineered to ensure that those with whom I choose to associate are kept out of such trivial and petty altercations as the incident outside. Rest assured, Will. Should our association last beyond this meal, you will not find it difficult to dissuade the amorous attentions of others.” Will gaped openly as Hannibal’s eyes fell back to his menu. “Our waiter should be here shortly. Shall we make some decisions? I believe they have a multi course menu, and I am ravenous.”

***

The food was delectable as its reputation had claimed and each course came with its own glass of wine, perfectly paired to balance out the dish it was paired with. While Will initially tried to argue the amount of alcohol, he couldn’t fault the doctor’s logic when he ordered their food.

“How are you to know if you like something if you don’t try it with a pairing specifically tailored to it by people who know far better than you would what may help accent specific flavors of a dish?” That had effectively ended their argument, and for the next hour and a half, Will had found himself indulging in one of the most deliciously romantic experiences of his life. Hannibal was witty, intelligent, and fond; their conversation had been almost as delectable as the food. Will discovered while working through four courses that Hannibal had come from an obscure corner of Lithuania and had showed an aptitude for medicine early on, his intelligence earning him a spot in Johns Hopkins studying surgical medicine. It was after too many patients losing their lives in ER medicine that he changed his focus to the mind. Every word that fell from his lips was endlessly fascinating, every new morsel of information only served to make Will hungry for more.

Hannibal asked as many questions as he answered, and Will found himself opening up in ways he hadn’t to people he had known for years. They discussed the basics of what he did for a living and how their careers compared. Hannibal seemed intrigued by his stories, asking questions at the right moments in his stories to keep their conversation moving along. As the evening wore into night, Will found himself staring more often at Hannibal’s mouth than his eyes, watching as he consumed the dishes presented to them with the delight of a true Epicurean. Throughout each course, he helped Will discover the subtle notes laid out in each glass of wine they were brought, highlighting what distinguished each type from another. Will, who had never enjoyed a glass of wine before, found himself learning without thinking, and lingering over tastes he had never considered. It was all made better by the delightful company of the man on the opposite side of the table.

When the dessert menu was presented, a gentleman with slicked back dark hair, warm, dark eyes and the whitest smile Will had ever seen wandered over to their table. Hannibal’s eyes lifted in recognition and a warm smile graced his face as the man drew closer.

“Tony, good to see you again. Thank you very much for accommodating my request this evening. It is very much appreciated.” Tony, the man in question, shook the doctor’s genially. 

“No problem at all, Hannibal. Always good to see you somewhere that isn’t across from you in your office, especially with the help you provided me. I hope the food was to your liking?” Hannibal nodded, gesturing across the table.

“I was able to get my companion to go with a wine tasting menu to accompany the food tonight, which I have to say, was quite impressive. You’ve truly outdone yourself here.” Tony grinned, dark eyes dancing as he held out his hand to Will.

“Tony Foreman. I’m the wine director here at Cinghiale. I hope you enjoyed what you tasted this evening, Mr…” Will took his hand, smiling.

“Graham. Will Graham. The food was superb, as was the wine that went with it. Hannibal says I need to broaden my palate, and you made doing so exceedingly easy. I’m not sure my head will thank you in the morning, but my stomach definitely thanks you now.” Tony grinned, before turning back to the doctor.

“Have you gentleman had dessert yet?” When they shook their heads, he clapped his hands, delighted. “Perfect. I’ll have the Tiramisu sent over, compliments of the house. I’ll find you each a glass of something complimentary to go with it. Hannibal, thank you for finally coming in. Your companion seems well worth you gracing my doors with your presence after all these years.” Will’s cheeks glowed as the other man set away from their table, in search of their waiter. Hannibal watched his face with something akin to fondness etched into his features.

“He is not wrong, you know. You have made this meal well worth my time, and we haven’t even scratched the surface of my psychiatric abilities.” Will laughed and picked up the wine glass from which he had been sipping. Raising the glass, he held Hannibal’s eyes as he spoke.

“To new discoveries, then?” Hannibal smiled and touched his glass with his own.

“The first of many, I hope.” Will’s eyes remained on the doctor’s lips as he drank from his glass, unable to force himself to look away.

***

“Somehow, I knew you were going to let me consume too much wine.” Will walked slowly, his hands in his pockets as they wandered the docks bordering the Patapsco. The Tiramisu was everything it was promised to be, and the experience of sharing the dessert with the man across the table left Will with a need to cross his legs to keep his erection from growing. He now found himself pleasantly full and a little drunk as they walked comfortably, side by side. Hannibal had insisted on paying for their meals and much like the wine, Will found his argument soundly shut down before it began. When they let themselves out into the cool night air, Hannibal suggested they walk for a while before retiring to their vehicles.

“It will give you the opportunity to digest a little of what you have eaten, and work some of the alcohol from your blood. Heaven forbid a profiler for the FBI be picked up by the police on a driving while under the influence charge.” Will laughed as he nodded, and as they moved towards the water, he realized he was reluctant to allow the evening to end. Hannibal watched him from the corner of his eye, placing a hand on his back as they maneuvered past a larger group enjoying the crisp evening air by the water. The touch burned along his skin, feeling like everything and nothing at once. He wondered what it would feel like to have those hands on his skin, then immediately shut his brain down. There was no need to allow his mind to wander, not when the evening was going so well.

They walked and talked for another half hour before winding their way to the parking area. Hannibal followed Will to his vehicle, insisting with a small smile that it was the first date equivalent of walking him to his front door. Will’s wine addled brain wished it had been his front door instead, mainly so he could drag the other man inside. Instead, he smiled and fumbled for his keys as they reached his car. As he turned to wish the other man good night, Hannibal moved closer, caging him against the driver’s side door. Will watched him come closer, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. The doctor’s hands reached for his keys, unlocking the door for him. His face grazed his cheek as he did so, and he heard him inhale slightly.

“I detect the unique combination of cedar and cinnamon on your skin. Clive Christian is an excellent choice for you.” Will sent a silent thank you to his date so many months ago as he cleared his throat. Hannibal moved back slightly, but Will could feel the heat from his skin where he stood. The doctor held his eyes as he spoke. 

“I enjoyed myself immensely in your company tonight, Will. This evening was more than I could have hoped for, and I try to keep my standards in all things high. I regret that it has to come to an end, but we both have duties to which we must return in the morning.” Hannibal’s eyes darkened as he moved closer. “Perhaps, you’d indulge me in a later evening in your company, at my home. I have quite the taste for cooking myself and I would love the opportunity to showcase my own skills for you. Perhaps this weekend, should you feel so inclined.” Will smiled and nodded, watching with interest as Hannibal’s maroon gaze dropped hungrily to his mouth.

“I’d love that. I really enjoyed the time we spent together tonight. It’s actually the most fun I’ve had on a date in longer than I can remember, in no small part due to the fact that the wine was already chosen for me.” Hannibal grinned, pleased.

“Excellent. Will you do me a favor, please??” Will nodded, anticipation hot in his blood. Hannibal stepped closer and took his face in his hands. He paused a fraction of a second before bringing their lips together gently. Will sighed into the kiss, relishing in the gentle contact. Hannibal tilted his face and kissed him harder, sealing their lips and pressing him into the side of his car. Will’s heart thudded happily as he wound his arms around the doctor’s waist, bringing them flush together. Hannibal’s tongue teased the seam of his lips, begging entrance, and when Will parted his lips, Hannibal’s tongue dove in, tasting. He mapped the inside of his mouth as if he was starving, needing everything Will offered him. Gloved hands raked through his curls as the kiss broke, both men panting, their swollen lips tingling from the delicious contact. Hannibal touched his forehead to Will’s for a brief moment before he stepped away, smiling as he straightened his jacket.

“Text me when you make it home, please. I would very much appreciate a reminder that you drove responsibly… and that tonight was not, in fact, a figment of my overly active imagination.” Will nodded, his fingers tracing his lips at where, moments ago, he had been kissing Hannibal with such passion. He felt dazed, and more than a little consumed. _Jesus, if he kisses like that in public, what will it be like to be in his arms when we are alone?_

“Yes…” he cleared his throat of the roughness the kiss left him with. “I will text you when I arrive home. Send me the details for this weekend?” Hannibal smiled and placed one small kiss on his cheek before opening his door.

“I shall. This evening, if you wish.” Will nodded, his eyes gleaming.

“It will give me something to look forward to this week. Thank you for tonight, Hannibal.” The doctor nodded, handing him his keys. Will’s hand shook as his fingers met warm leather. _I want you._

“Until then. Drive safe.” His door closed and he watched with trembling hands as Hannibal threaded his way through the vehicles in the lot. When he knew he made it to his car, Will started the engine and began the journey home, already reliving each moment of their date. His mind lingered on their kiss, blood racing in his veins as the need he felt within the doctor as their lips met. Three days until the weekend suddenly felt like months now that he had something so wonderful to look forward to. He drove carefully, thinking about the clever man he left in the parking lot, wishing the weekend was already upon them. 

He couldn’t wait to see Hannibal again.


	4. Riesling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies to those who are following this story for the late update. Sometimes, life gets in the way of my storytelling. It's very frustrating. I hope this chapter is worth the wait! Your comments and kudos throughout the week have made my difficulties that much more pleasant, so to all of the wonderful people out there reading, thank you from the bottom of my heart for your love and your comments. They are my lifeblood when I write for you. 🤍🤍
> 
> Hearts and body parts,  
> JM

Will was running late. As it would happen, one of the longest, most grueling cases the Bureau had been facing had broken wide open, thanks in no small part to his ability to read the evidence the killer had left. There had been much celebration and congratulations occurring throughout the day, with people wandering in and out of his office to talk to him, or pass on their well wishes for a job well done. The director of the FBI had even managed to grace his door, much to Will’s surprise, and he found himself deep in conversation with him over his techniques before Jack had rescued him. Coupled with the culmination and analysis of his notes for the subsequent lecture he would need to give, he spent the afternoon that had been free of other people fleshing out the details while they were still fresh in his memory. The hours had managed to slip by at an alarming rate and before he knew it, it was almost 6:30. Panicking, he withdrew his phone, his heart sank when he saw he had a text already waiting for him.

[06:04PM] _Good evening, Will. I am assuming you have been held up within the jaws of the Bureau, and have thus slowed my progress on our meal. When you receive this message, please inform me as to when I should expect your arrival, and I will time accordingly. I’m very much looking forward to seeing you this evening. -HL_

He typed a hasty response, hoping against all hope that he hadn’t screwed up as badly as he felt he did.

[06:28PM] **Hey Hannibal, I’m so sorry, I’m barely leaving work. Had a major break on a case today and had to compile the work into something resembling notes while all was still fresh for next week’s lecture. Need to swing by the house to shower and feed dogs, and will be over as soon as I’m finished. WG**

The text was seen immediately, and Will’s stomach clenched, filling with icy dread. G _od he’s been sitting there, waiting for me to get back to him. He’s probably used to men groveling at his feet for the chance to grace his doorstep, and I can’t even have the decency to text him until an hour after I was supposed to be there. He’s going to call it off, and I can’t even blame him._

Will winced when his phone went off and he picked it up, not wanting to read the words but unable to stop himself. He’d been looking forward to more time with the enigmatic Doctor Lecter, and now he’d done the one thing that was guaranteed to ensure it didn’t happen. Looking down resignedly at his phone, his breath caught at the words. 

[06:34PM] _Quite alright. Crime and thus the capture of criminals is often not courteous to other aspects of life. I am grateful, as you must be, that such interruptions have been concluded and you are now free for the weekend. -HL_

Will’s shoulders sagged with relief. _Thank Christ._ Had it been…( _Adam_ ) anybody else, this would have been a huge fight. Instead, it seemed that Hannibal was the understanding kind. 

[06:36PM] **I can’t tell you how relieved I am that you aren’t upset with me. I actually expected a fight. WG**

Will shrugged into his overcoat and gathered his notes, placing them in his briefcase. He dug for and found his keys hurrying out of his office toward the parking garage. He heard his phone chime as he neared his car. Unlocking the doors, he tossed his bag into the passenger seat and climbed in, starting the engine before he removed his phone from his pocket to check his messages.

[06:40PM] _For what reason would I be upset? As you should remember from our conversations this week, I have been called away unexpectedly or detained at all hours for the benefit of my patients. You have nothing to explain to me. Please take your time on your drive home and arrive here in one piece. Dinner will keep. -HL_

Will smirked at the sharp wit in the comment. During the week, the two men had spent their evenings apart texting, sharing stories from their day and opening up about their upbringing and schooling. Although their lives didn’t run in parallel, they both had a fondness for old movies, classical music and spending time in the kitchen, although Will’s talents leaned more towards coffee and baking than cooking. He had also managed to walk Will through the enjoyment of two separate bottles of the wine selections he had sent him home with by giving him a list of simple foods to pair each with. Will hadn’t eaten so well in years, and he was finding that wine wasn’t as bad as he originally thought it to be. _It just takes finding the right accompaniment for your tastes and choices_ , Hannibal had texted him. So far, he was finding the doctor to be astute in his knowledge of wine, as well as clever and funny. 

Hannibal had been intrigued by his explanation of making coffee, likening it to a science experiment with a delicious conclusion. Will promised him a demonstration of the finer techniques of the craft in the near future, and Hannibal had seemed intrigued by the prospect of learning a new craft. _Hopefully, soon._ Smiling to himself, he drove as quickly as the rain slicked roads would allow, ready for the weekend to begin at last.

***

Will’s heart stopped as the front door Hannibal’s house opened. He had gotten home and tended to his dogs, which had included much fussing and reassurances that he had arrived home in one piece. Once he fed them and ensured they had plenty of water, he made his way to his bedroom and showered at top speed but with the careful thoroughness one might expect when anticipating time with a lover. He had chosen to dress comfortably in well fitting pale jeans and a dark blue sweater, the material soft and warm beneath his hands. His hair had dried in its normal disarray but he combed it until it softened into waves around his face. He added just a touch of the cologne he had worn on their date, recalling with fondness Hannibal’s enjoyment of the scent. The choice had been perfect. Hannibal had also opted for comfort in dark jeans that clung alluringly to his long legs and a maroon v neck sweater that showcased his chest and torso enticingly, sleeves pushed up to show the lines of his forearms. He currently had a white apron around his waist, which indicated he must still be cooking. Will stared for a moment at the delectable v of the doctor’s collarbones that were visible at the neck of his shirt. When he met Hannibal’s eyes, they shone with a knowing glint, perfectly aware of what had distracted him. Will’s face flushed red, even as he tried to hide it. Smiling, he attempted to regain his composure into something resembling a grown man with a career and not a teenager driven by hormones.

“Hello Hannibal. Thank you for inviting me tonight.” Hannibal’s eyes danced with amusement in the low light of the sunset.

“Hello Will. Welcome to my home. Please, come in. Was the drive okay?”

The profiler nodded, taking in the surroundings as he crossed the threshold. Will had enjoyed the ride to Hannibal’s home immensely; it was only about 15 minutes from his own but nestled back into a copse of trees at the edge of the forest which kept it well hidden from the beaten path. The house itself was gorgeously modern, comprised of dark wood and stone with the entire west facing wall made of glass overlooking the trees. He could imagine Hannibal sitting by the windows, watching the sun set with a glass of wine and a medical journal. Hannibal had described that particular scene throughout their talks over the week, but Will had no idea how breathtaking the view and the thought of Hannibal enjoying it would affect him. His heart warmed, knowing that this little piece of the doctor would now be shared with him. 

Hannibal opened the door further to permit him into the entryway. Delectable smells were already coming from the kitchen and Will’s stomach grumbled with hunger. He glanced apologetically at Hannibal. The grin on his face only widened as Hannibal closed the door.

“I’m happy to know you brought your appetite,” he said wryly. “I plan to sate it well this evening.” Dark heat pooled in Will’s stomach at the statement and before he could stop it, his brain instantly wanted to know what other appetites he’d be sating this evening. Hannibal took Will’s coat and hung it on a hook beside his own next to the door, fingers brushing along his body as he did so. The touches felt incredibly good, fond and a little possessive. The pool of heat in Will’s stomach turned molten. _Yes. I want more of your touch._ Hannibal closed and locked the door behind him and turned to watch Will remove his shoes. When the profiler straightened up, Hannibal closed the distance between them, cupping Will’s face in his hands. If Will was startled, he didn’t get the chance to show it as Hannibal’s lips met his own. The kiss they shared brought all of the memories of their night in Cinghiale crashing back into Will’s mind and everything else that had occurred throughout the week melted away in a haze of intimate arousal. He wrapped his arms around the doctor’s waist, kissing him with the same passion and careful attention he was receiving. As Hannibal nibbled on his bottom lip, a small sound escaped Will’s throat. The sound snapped Hannibal’s composure and Will suddenly found himself pressed back into the door as Hannibal devoured his mouth, tasting him as if he was the most expensive, delicious wine he had ever sipped. He licked his way into the profiler’s mouth, mapping the hot contours with his tongue as his fingers wove into the curls at the base of his neck. The gentle slide of Hannibal’s tongue against his own brought a moan to Will’s lips, the sound swallowed in the heat of their kiss. For long minutes they kissed against the door, hands roaming over clothes, enjoying the contours beneath. When Hannibal finally pulled away, gasping for air, he pressed his forehead to Will’s, letting their breath mingle in the minuscule space between them. Hannibal’s hands found their way into his hair as their breathing slowed, their hearts finding the same rhythm as they cooled. _Jesus. I’m not going to survive the night._ When Hannibal finally spoke, it was gentle and quiet in his ear, his voice low and deep, thick with arousal.

“Exactly as I remembered you. Forgive me for the forthright manner in which I accosted you. I have found myself anticipating this moment since our dinner, and I simply couldn’t resist you.” Will lifted his head, meeting Hannibal’s heated gaze. Very deliberately, he wound a hand into Hannibal’s hair, tugging until their lips met gently in a tender press of lips. When he pulled away, Hannibal’s eyes stayed closed for a moment as he breathed, slow and deep. Will released his hair with a gentle tug and kissed Hannibal’s neck, smiling at the shudder that ran through him. _As unaccustomed to intimacy as I am. Surprising for a man as obviously charming and intelligent as you._

“Don’t apologize to me, Hannibal. Being kissed the second I walk in the door… it’s been a long time since anyone has made me feel wanted the way you do.” Hannibal smiled and took his hand, leading him further into the house towards the kitchen. Will took in the interior of Hannibal’s home as they walked. It matched the exterior in both wood and stone, clean lines broken with the warmth of the dark brown leather in the furniture and plush cream and green carpets on the wooden floors. Hannibal had an impressive eye for both design and art; the walls were graced with large, colorful abstract paintings, the space made into the perfect balance of opulent and cozy. _So much like the man himself_ , thought Will fondly. Hannibal released his hand as they reached the kitchen, stepping to the oven to check their meal.

“I hope you enjoy the menu I’ve chosen,” he said over his shoulder. “Dinner is almost ready to be served if you’d like to go through to the dining room.” Hannibal gestured to a room off of the kitchen, dimly lit by the setting sun. “Would you please light the candles on the table?” Will nodded and walked through, looking around in interest. It took everything in him not to whistle. The room was long and narrow, with the table taking up a majority of the space within. A dark wooden sideboard was set next to the door, the polished wood gleaming in the low light. The table itself was large and made of the same gleaming, dark wood. A deep green runner graced the center, adorned with a large centerpiece of white flowers and a multitude of tapered candles in varying shades of green and gold. The place settings were a paler shade of green, patterned with gold leaves in the corners, the silverware gleaming next to where each plate would sit. Will spotted a bottle of wine and two crystal wineglasses near the head of the table. He inspected the bottle, noting the type and recalling Hannibal’s earlier education on wine types. _Riesling. White, can be sweet or dry. Acidic, often paired with rich foods and sweets to balance flavors. Generally from Germany, sometimes from the US or Italy._ Surprised at the knowledge that flowed so readily into his mind, he smirked, silently thinking that Hannibal would be proud if he were to tell him. Walking around to the other side of the table, he picked up the lighter and set about lighting the candles.

He had just taken his seat when Hannibal came in carrying two small plates containing salad made of bitter greens, raspberries, cherry tomatoes, walnuts and a light vinaigrette. The smell made Will’s stomach rumble as Hannibal set their plates down and returned to the kitchen for their larger plates. He surveyed the meal as he waited for Hannibal to sit and pour their wine.

“This is a very impressive meal, Hannibal. Thank you for taking the time and effort to prepare it. It’s more beautifully plated than anything we ate at Cinghiale.” He took in the beauty of the food, inhaling the rich scent of what surely must be duck, which had been coupled with the tart, crisp scent of cherries. “What will we be eating tonight? I smell duck and cherries, but I’m curious as to the rest of the food.” Hannibal’s eyes gleamed in the candlelight as he passed Will a glass of wine. Will grinned a little bashful. “I have to confess, I’m not quite as versed in dishes as you, so if I ask questions, I’m trying to learn.”

“You have a very keen sense of smell, Will. Especially for a layman as you call yourself. We are, indeed, dining on duck tonight. Sous vide duck breast with a crispy duck skin, celeriac choucroute, bulgur wheat and a cherry reduction to be exact. Please,” he said, indicating to the plates, “Eat. I’ve been looking forward to your reactions to my choices for most of the day.” Will smiled and cut a piece of tender duck from his plate, dipping it in the reduction before bringing it to his lips. The taste of the food erupted across his tongue in a perfectly balanced symphony of flavors, and Will had to close his eyes and just absorb it for a moment. Hannibal watched the scene with dark, delighted eyes before taking a bite of his own. 

“I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to eat in a restaurant again. This is incredible.” Hannibal snorted and took another bite, letting the flavors of the food mingle on his tongue before responding quietly, enjoying the look on Will’s face as he ate.

“Food was always a singular love of mine when I was a child,” he said, voice soft as the light from the candles that surrounded them. “I learned early in my childhood that feeding those around you is as satisfying as consuming a meal yourself. I educated myself on choosing my ingredients wisely, how to pair foods to optimize flavors… my own keen sense of smell gave me much of an edge in this task, though.” He smiled, watching Will take another bite. As he reached for his wine glass, Hannibal reached for his own, lifting it in a toast. Will’s eyes turned molten as he lifted his own.

“What are we toasting to?” Hannibal thought for a moment, then touched his glass to Will’s.

“To new experiences with good friends.” Will smirked as they sipped their wine. His eyes widened as the cool, tart taste eased through the richness of the other flavors of his food, balancing out their meal to perfection. Hannibal watched him hungrily, a gentle smile playing on his lips. His stomach tightened at the sight of Will’s obvious enjoyment of his choices. _Lord, but you’re beautiful amongst the context of my table. What I wouldn’t give you, if you let me._

They talked about their day, including the conclusion of one of Will’s many current cases, as they worked their way through their food. Hannibal listened with a keen interest as Will described the methods he used for helping the FBI find the criminals they were after. Will found him surprisingly easy to talk to; he often felt like a circus freak when explaining how his brain worked, but Hannibal simply asked questions for clarification, and listened to everything Will said with fond attention to the details. The atmosphere warmed with the consumption of wine and food and Will began feeling immensely better after consuming a real meal, especially with the handsome doctor’s delightful company. They sat long after the meal had concluded, talking of small matters before Hannibal stood. Will helped Hannibal carry their plates through to the kitchen, laughing as Hannibal regaled him with a tale of one of his overly amorous patients, with whom he had to be more firm than was customary for him to understand that nothing would transpire between them. 

“Does that happen often with your patients, Doctor Lecter?” Will asked with a grin. Hannibal swatted at him with a clean white towel, which he ducked, laughing.

“Not as often as I’m sure others become enamored with the the handsome profiler at the FBI, for as often as your face shows up in the papers. I’ve taken note of how often I see your face in the Tattler, now that I know who you are.” Will smiled and wave him off, his heart contracting at Hannibal’s words. _He thinks I’m handsome._

Hannibal adamantly refused his assistance with cleaning up the dishes, insisting Will find his way to the lounge instead. Will took their glasses through to the other room, once again glancing around to take in his surroundings. Near the fireplace sat a wonderfully antique harpsichord, the wood polished to gleaming. Several sheafs of paper stood on the music stand, and as Will glanced at them, he noted that the notes were handwritten. A fine pencil and pen sat close at hand. He writes his own music. Will’s heart warmed at the thought of Hannibal sitting behind the instrument, penning in notes after their long conversations, thinking of him as the melody came to him. _I will have to ask him to play for me sometime._

Setting their glasses on the coffee table, he added another log to the fire before settling onto the couch. The leather sighed around him, the cushions enveloping him gently as if they had missed him. Will sighed and settled in, resting his head back as he did so. _God this thing is comfortable. How is everything with him this perfect?_ Finding a blanket folded neatly on the back of the couch, he curled up on his side and wrapped his legs in the soft cashmere, relishing in its texture. _Christ, it’s like being wrapped up in a cloud._ He stared into the flames, letting his mind wander to the food and their conversation, vaguely wondering if he had ever felt so relaxed in the presence of another person, let alone someone he’d known for such a short amount of time. While he had experienced relationships on and off throughout the years, they had all been unbalanced in some way, as many often attributed their ultimate failure on Will’s analytical skills, although he went out of his way to analyze anyone he knew, especially his lovers. It often lead to messy and emotional breakups and in the past few years, he had simply avoided such entanglements. Until Adam, he didn’t think he’d bother with dating, but now couldn’t resent the man for attempting to put him through the ringer. _Not when the outcome has been so delightful._

The room was so comfortable that he was half dozing when Hannibal appeared, his gaze softly blurred as the doctor came through carrying another bottle of wine. He smiled and sat up a little as Hannibal sat down. As he uncorked the bottle, he passed it to Will for examination. Will noted this was another type of wine, most often left for desserts and far sweeter than any other he had consumed. As he took his first drink, he groaned softly at the flavors, enjoying the sweet richness as it slid down his throat. Will opened his eyes to tell Hannibal how much he liked it, only to find his lips otherwise occupied with the doctor’s own. They settled together and worked their way through the bottle as they talked softly. Everything about the evening was perfect, from the quiet pop of the wood in the fireplace to the dark gleam of Hannibal’s eyes gazing fondly at him from a few inches away. The autumnal spice of the cologne he wore mixed with Will’s own, creating a unique blend of forest and cinnamon as the scent deepened on their skin. The minutes stretched between them like taffy and as they talked, their fingers unconsciously twining together. Hannibal ran a thumb over the pulse point on Will’s wrist, and his eyes fluttered closed with the feeling. The doctor’s thumb circled gently along his skin, comforting and enticing. His voice deepened as the night wore on, decadent as it surrounded him in the firelight. 

“Do you have plans tomorrow, Will?” Will shook his head, playing his fingers between the doctor’s, trying not to stare at his mouth. It had become increasingly difficult to avoid as the fire burned lower, casting Hannibal’s face in sharp relief, making his mouth appear soft and sensual, perfect to kiss.

“No. I’m relatively protective of my time away from work, and I keep my weekends as far from doing anything productive as possible.” Hannibal’s eyes gleamed darkly in the firelight as he tugged on Will’s hand, coaxing him closer. As he leaned into Hannibal’s side, the doctor shifted his position so Will could sit cradled between his legs. The profiler adjusted to his new position with his back to Hannibal, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder. Strong dexterous hands found their way to his shoulders and Hannibal began to massage the tension from the week from his muscles, firm circles gliding from the nape of his neck to the tops of his shoulders in a tinglingly slow circuit. Will bit back a moan as Hannibal discovered the sensitive spot at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The doctor, ever attuned to his senses, gentled his touch, gliding his fingertips over Will’s sensitive skin. Will’s breath hitched, tightening in his throat as he tried to control his reactions to Hannibal’s clever fingers. The doctor wouldn’t have it, and brushed his lips against Will’s earlobe as he stroked his neck.

“You look exhausted, as you have every right to be. Neither of us has anywhere to be in the coming days, so please do not feel the need to leave.” His fingers paused in their circuit, considering. “I could give you a massage if you’d like. You can close your tired eyes and sleep here, and have breakfast with me in the morning.” Will’s stomach flipped at the thought of staying in the other man’s presence for longer than a few hours. Nothing had ever made him ache with just the thought of being able to do it. He wanted to relax in the safety and care of Hannibal’s hands more than he wanted to breathe. He nodded, hoping he didn’t seem too eager.

“That would actually be amazing. I really am tired. It’s been a long, tense week at work, and all the crap with Adam. Plus,” he said with a grin as he tilted his head back to gaze at the man behind him, “you’ve been occupying the remainder of my thoughts. Dominating the rest I might add.” Hannibal smiled as he stroked over Will’s skin, fingers easily finding the knots that kept his shoulders tense. Will’s breath hitched as Hannibal pressed, his voice whispering into his ear, creating a perfect balance of sensual pleasure and pain.

“I understand how you feel," he said, his voice low in his throat. "I have yet to believe that anything that has transpired between us is real, and the only way for me to remedy it is to have you wake beside me.” He paused, watching Will’s gaze gleam with something akin to adoration as he continued the circuit of his fingers. “Are you comfortable staying here?” Will nodded, trying to slow the beat of his heart. Hannibal smiled and gave his shoulders a gentle shove. “Good. Perhaps we can retire to somewhere more comfortable for now. The bedroom, perhaps?” Will’s heart began to pound, heat pooling in his stomach. _Is this how you normally get men into your bed? You just ask them and they follow you like little lost lambs?_ He had never been so grateful for the quiet confidence in which Hannibal reached for what he wanted. He nodded and Hannibal eased out from behind him, offering a hand to help him up. He stood on shaky legs, watching as Hannibal grated the fire, then followed behind him as he lead them through the darkened house. 


	5. Moscato

Will could hear his own heartbeat thundering in his ears as Hannibal lead him towards the back of his home. Hardly taking in his surroundings in the gloom of the firelight, he tried to quell his nerves as they made their way down the long hall to where the bedrooms must lay. Hannibal stopped in front of the last door on the left, turning to survey the man at his side. Will couldn’t take his eyes from his mouth, and wanted desperately to reach for his lips and kiss him again, but Hannibal seemed to be contemplating something, and so he paused, waiting. 

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with this?” His breath ghosted gently over Will’s skin as he spoke, making him tremble. Will released the air from his lungs and nodded more enthusiastically than he intended. _Christ, I’m going to look like a desperate kid begging for his attention._ Hannibal only nodded before turning back and opening the door, permitting Will entrance into the master bedroom.

Will stepped through and into the hush of darkened space, noting the fire already burning merrily in the far corner of the room. He took in the opulent furnishings of the room, which was dominated by a large four poster bed in the center of one wall. The bed was made of heavy, dark wood, the covers snowy white and dove grey, piled high enough to look like a cloud. They looked comfortable and inviting, and Will’s heart pounded with the thought of being laid amongst them as they kissed. Hannibal quietly closed the door and watched his face as he took in the surroundings. He seemed to come to a decision, nodding to himself before he spoke.

“I want you to be comfortable with me, Will and therefore I have a confession to make.” Will’s eyes widened as Hannibal surveyed him, choosing his words with care. “I am extremely meticulous when it comes to those with whom I choose to associate. Once the choice has been made, and the offer accepted, I will do everything in my power to ensure you wish to spend your time with me.” He came to stand in front of Will, a hand reaching up to stroke his lip as he spoke. “You may find this unusual, but I tend to be thorough when bringing anyone into my space, and therefore my life. There is a toothbrush waiting for you in the bathroom, and you’re welcome to use anything else within at your discretion. What I have is also yours.” Will nodded, overcome. He planned this. _He wanted this from the invitation, to the point of purchasing a toothbrush for me to leave here._ He found himself touched at the care Hannibal took to ensure his comfort.

“Do you mind if I take a moment? In the restroom I mean.” Hannibal nodded, carefully watching his face for any discomfort. 

“Of course. I appreciate it may be a bit much… but I couldn’t think of a way to ask you to stay here overnight without you already being here, and I want you to be comfortable in your stay. I hope I have not overstepped my bounds.” Will shook his head and stepped back into the doctor’s arms.

“No, not overstepped at all. I can’t believe that you want me at all, or that you’re this courteous about it is all. Most people don’t plan the way you have.” Hannibal smiled gently, kissing him on the mouth.

“Perhaps not, but I prefer to be thorough in all matters of the heart. Please, take your time. I shall be here when you return.” Will nodded and padded to the open door on the closest wall, turning on the lights to the bathroom. Closing the door, he took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. _Right. First things first._ He found the toothbrush Hannibal had left for him and cleaned his mouth of the taste of wine, then used the facilities and washed his hands. He splashed a little water on his face, trying to quell the burning of his cheeks. _Matters of the heart. He wants this. Wants me_. Will’s heart glowed as he splashed a little more water onto his face, enjoying the chill as he thought about the man in the next room. _I want his hands on me. I want to feel him. I want it so much, it burns._ He chanced a glance in the mirror and was surprised that his nervous longing wasn’t readily apparent on his face. He looked calm, if a little flushed, but that could easily be taken as the wine still circulating his system. His hair was a little disheveled, so he took a moment to run his fingers through it until it tumbled softly over his forehead in touchable waves. Drying his shaking hands, he opened the door and shut off the light. 

As he stepped back into the room, he looked around, his eyes searching for the handsome doctor. At first glance it appeared he had left the room, but as Will’s eyes adjusted once more to the gloom, he found him seated in one of the armchairs by the fireside, lost in thought. Will padded over to where he sat, watching his features change in the firelight as he approached. As he neared the arm of the chair, he reached out and stroked a hand into Hannibal’s fine, straight hair, earning a short intake of breath as the doctor’s eyes briefly slipped closed. Hannibal leaned into his touch as Will petted him, letting his fingertips trail down the side of his face to his lips. As his fingers gently stroked his lower lip, Hannibal’s eyes opened to meet his own warm gaze. The doctor’s eyes were filled with pure, dark desire, so deep Will could feel himself falling into his gaze. He stood and reached for Will, winding his arms around the profiler’s waist, his hair falling over his brow and into his eyes; he looked like a predator staring through the brush at its prey. His lips descended, pausing fractionally before they met, watching Will’s pupils swell. Will’s heart imploded at the first stroke of their mouths. Hannibal took what he wanted, angling Will’s face so he could seal their lips, stroking his tongue over the contours of his mouth, tasting him as if he were a feast and Hannibal was starving. Will had never felt devoured from just a kiss; he felt drunk and hungry and filled with a need that burned through his veins like fire. It tightened his skin, making his body tingle as Hannibal’s hands roamed. I want more. When Hannibal’s fingers found their way under his shirt, the first brush along Will’s waist released a stuttered moan from his lips. Hannibal swallowed the sound as he maneuvered them carefully towards the bed. He broke the seal of their lips, brushing his fingertips along the skin on Will’s stomach as they panted together, trying to catch their breath.

“I’d very much like to give you the massage I promised,” Hannibal said, his voice husky and quietly decadent in the dark of the room. “I want to stroke your skin, enjoy the pleasures of your body. Relax you and have you. Is that suitable?” Will nodded, his voice catching as Hannibal’s fingers skimmed down his stomach, curling around the edge of his sweater. Hannibal smiled as he tugged on the material. “Excellent. Then let’s get this off, shall we?” Will yanked the sweater over his head, letting it fall to the floor as he watched Hannibal’s face drink in the sight of his chest and stomach, hunger plain on his face. Unable to resist, Will ran his own trembling hands along his stomach, letting them rest on his belt. 

“These too?” Hannibal’s eyebrow raised fractionally as he nodded, surprised and overcome. Will unbuckled his belt, holding Hannibal’s eyes as he eased the material apart. He was already half hard from Hannibal’s eyes on his skin, watching him as he stripped. _I’m not going to survive his touch._ Hannibal reached towards him, running his fingers along his sides as he stepped close and replaced Will’s hands with his own, loosening the material and sliding it down Will’s legs, helping him step from it as he did. His hands traced the profiler’s calves and the back of his thighs on the way up, curving around his ass and squeezing as his hands passed. Blood rushed through Will’s veins, pounding out a rhythm of need so powerful it made him lightheaded. Hannibal leaned into him and claimed his mouth with his own as he walked them the remaining steps to the bed. With infinite care, he followed Will down, their mouths locked in a hungry kiss. Will’s hands wound into the doctor’s hair, tugging hard enough that he heard the gasp from Hannibal’s lips before the sound was swallowed in their kiss. When Hannibal managed to pull back, panting, his eyes were lit with a warm fire, gazing into his face with heated affection. Will pulled on the edge of his sweater, grinning at Hannibal’s raised eyebrow.

“Seeing as we are going to sleep at some point, don’t you think you’re wearing too many clothes?” Hannibal laughed as he let Will slide the material up and over his head. He closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle caresses of fingers as he pushed the material up his stomach and chest. The sweater fell unceremoniously behind them, relegated to the floor as they kissed. Will’s fingers slid lower to find the buckle of Hannibal’s belt. He worked it open with shaking fingers, unbuttoning his pants and using his feet to slide the material to the floor without having to relinquish the doctor’s lips. His hands hungrily roamed over uncovered skin, enjoying the animal warmth of Hannibal’s body against his hands. Their kisses grew soft, gentle as they wrapped together on the bed, fitting as two puzzle pieces would nestle together. Hannibal eased away, reaching for a small glass bottle on his nightstand, obviously containing some kind of oil. The liquid gleamed thick and golden in the firelight as Hannibal carefully removed the stopper. Giving Will one more tender kiss on his softly swollen lips, he smiled and gestured with a turning motion. 

“Please turn over so I may have your back.” Will nodded and shifted until he was laying face down, the blankets cool against his heated, sensitive skin. Hannibal pulled the pillows out of the way, then climbed astride the profiler, bracketing his hips with his knees and arranging his arms so they were laying, palms up, by his sides. He poured a little of the oil into his hands, working it until it warmed, his fingers glistening wetly as the room filled with the smell of tonka and vanilla, masculine and sweet. In the months to come, the scent would heat Will’s blood as he recalled this moment they shared. His eyes drifted closed as Hannibal worked the oil in his hands, tensing fractionally at the first touch as he began at the tops of his shoulders. Hannibal’s long fingers flexed as he worked along the vertebrae in his neck, releasing all the tension he held from the long week into his skin as if it had never been there. The minutes passed in silence, save for Will’s quiet moans of pleasure as oil was worked into his skin. Hannibal’s hands expertly located each tense muscle and knot, and as they were discovered, he worked more oil into his skin to loosen the tension until it dissolved beneath his touch. Hannibal carefully worked down to his waist, smiling as Will squirmed, obviously ticklish. He massaged the muscles along his spine to the nape of his neck in long sweeps, enjoying the way Will relaxed, calm and trusting beneath his palms. Hannibal moved lower on the bed, his fingers dancing along the waistband of Will’s boxers, the question unspoken between them. Hannibal obviously wanted them off, but didn’t want to push past Will’s level of comfort. _Caring. I want this. Want your touch. Please._ Will nodded and raised his hips, allowing the doctor to slide the material down his legs. He had never felt so naked, nor so aroused by the touch of another in his life. I want more.

For long moments, Hannibal paused his ministrations and drank in the long line of unbroken skin, taking in the play of muscles of Will’s back as he shifted, to the pert roundness of his ass, to the powerful muscles of his thighs and the curve of his calves. _I am… fortunate. He is beautiful._ He shook his head as if to clear it, adding more oil to his hands. Working his way down the bed, Hannibal started at Will’s feet, using enough pressure to prevent tickling. Will had never had his feet massaged, and as the doctor’s thumbs pressed into the soreness of his arches, the groan released from his throat was surprising in its volume. Hannibal chuckled as he massaged between his toes, stroking along his heels as the oil sank into skin. As he moved up his right leg, he paused fractionally, his breath catching in his throat. He could feel Will pressing his hips unconsciously down into the mattress, clearly attempting to quell a burgeoning erection, kindled by the doctor’s hands on his skin. Hannibal allowed himself a small smile as he worked. _Oh no, Will. I won’t allow that. Have no fear, for this will be a very… thorough experience for you._ His hands skimmed the inside of Will’s thighs, gentle fingertips circling the delicate skin before nudging his legs apart. Will hesitated, but Hannibal leaned into his back, his breath ghosting along his skin.

“Relax for me, Will. I’m not going to hurt you. Nothing would distress me more. I’m simply thorough. I will massage you here,” he said huskily as his hands caressed the skin at the tops of Will’s thighs, “and here,” as his hands curved around Will’s ass. Will moaned quietly at the touch as his thighs parted slightly. “Once I have taken my fill of the skin here, I shall ask that you turn over so we can continue.” Will tensed once more, obviously thinking of the sight that would present itself when he was on his back. Hannibal smiled against his shoulder, kissing the slick skin before working his way back down.

“You have nothing to fear from me. I am already aware of the state that a massage brings the body. If you think you are embarrassing yourself, you’re quite incorrect. You’re simply making yourself more enticing. Now,” he said as he reached for the bottle of oil, “relax and let me take care of you.” Will’s eyes fell nervously closed as Hannibal’s hands once again descended on his body, his fingers digging gently into the flesh of his ass. A slow circuit began as he pried him apart, pulling his flesh as his fingers moved to the outermost edges of his ass before rounding to the top of his back and down. With each circuit, Will felt delightfully and fearfully exposed as Hannibal’s fingers ghosted gently between the globes of his ass, testing without touching but drawing nearer with each pass. Will began to pant as the questing fingers drew closer, almost painfully aroused as Hannibal brushed the delicate, puckered skin of his opening. His chest heaved as his breath stilled, wanting more and afraid to ask. He didn’t want the explorations to end, though they were maddeningly gentle. _God. More. Oh please, I want you._ One short breath from begging, Hannibal nudged his shoulder, a silent request for him to turn. Panting and red faced Will shifted his hips to lay on his back, legs apart and chest heaving. Hannibal’s eyes gleamed as he caught Will’s lips, kissing him gently as he oiled his hands.

“You are quite the feast for the eyes,” Hannibal murmured. “It’s been many years since I’ve engaged in this level of intimacy with anybody. I appreciate you allowing me to indulge my desires.” The oil spilled through Hannibal’s fingers in thick, wet drops that rolled down Will’s sides as he watched, his eyes hooded and hungry. Hannibal opened his palms and let the oil drip from his fingers, watching as it glistened along the pale muscles of Will’s chest and stomach. His cock was flushed a deep rose, the tip already wetly shining from his own arousal, and as a single drop of oil fell from Hannibal’s fingers onto his shaft, Will let out a quiet, broken moan, a wordless plea for more. Hannibal grinned as his fingers once again started at the tops of Will’s shoulders, watching as his hips unconsciously canted, seeking friction. _In time, Will. Wait for me just a little longer._

As he worked down his chest, Hannibal glided his thumbs along Will’s nipples, delighting in the arch of his back and the sound deep in his throat as he took in the acute pleasure of the touch. He circled and gently rolled the sensitive flesh, teasing each rosy nub to hardness as Will’s breath hitched. His pale skin took on a rosy hue as Hannibal moved slowly down his stomach, working the oil into his trembling thighs as he slyly avoided the hard flesh of Will’s cock. He gently massaged the tops of his feet and the delicate skin of his ankles before sweeping back up Will’s legs. He could feel the need in the man beneath him as he trembled and panted, his glistening skin making him appear as if they had already made love. _You have waited so patiently, so good for me. I want to satisfy you, give you what you need._

“Will.” Hannibal reached for the oil once again as Will’s eyes found his in the firelight. He was almost liquidly relaxed, but so hard, his breath came out in short gasps. There was only a thin blue band still showing around his swollen pupils, so pale it appeared silver in the low light. He watched, helplessly aroused as Hannibal filled his hand with oil. He bought the hand above Will’s cock and squeezed, letting the oil drip through his fingers onto the hard, swollen flesh beneath, holding his eyes until Will’s head fell back against the bed. His whole body seemed to twitch towards Hannibal’s fingers as they touched him for the first time, barely a brush of flesh from root to tip. Hannibal watched Will’s face as he circled the crown of his cock with his fingertips forming a loose circle as he began to stroke. The broken sound that came from Will’s throat stilled his pounding heart. Yes. Hannibal watched with adoration as Will took the pleasure offered to him, his moans low in the quiet hush of the room, decadent as they filled the warm air around them. His chest and face flushed as Hannibal tightened his grip, stroking along his skin as a fine trembling broke out along his body. _No. I want him. I want more. Want him inside me._

“H-”, Will swallowed thickly and tried again. “Han-Hannibal..” His fingers brushed along Hannibal’s wrist, stilling his movements. His whole body trembled, burning with need as he pulled the other man to him, offering up his mouth. As their lips met, Will’s hands dug into Hannibal’s hair. “Please,” he whispered between kisses. “Please, I want you. I want you so much it hurts.” Hannibal stilled, meeting Will’s eyes as he panted beneath him.

“Will-” Will’s mouth descended upon his own, silencing whatever protestation had been about to escape. 

“Don’t go contemplative on me now, Doctor. Everything I want has been laid out before me without me having to ask. It has been one of the most desirable parts of being with you. You don’t think, you take what you want. And I need-” Hannibal nodded his understanding.

“You need more.” Will nodded. 

“Yes. More. Please, for the love of everything. I want you. Don’t make me beg you.” Hannibal’s eyes darkened as he reached for the bottle of oil once more.

“Perhaps something to shelve for a future evening,” Hannibal murmured against his mouth as he parted Will’s thighs gently. His fingers slipped between his oiled cheeks, seeking the puckered opening of Will’s body as his breath hitched gently. Will tensed as his fingers brushed along his skin, but Hannibal made no attempt to enter him. He simply kept circling the wrinkled flesh, softening him to his touch until it hurt more to have him tease than to take.

“Hannibal-” The tip of Hannibal’s finger breached his body, effectively cutting the words in his throat. Their mouths stroked as Hannibal patiently worked Will’s body open, coaxing him to relax around his fingers as he stroked inside him. Will’s breath hitched in his throat as he willed himself to relax. Although it had been more years than he cared to think about since he had taken, he felt utterly safe in Hannibal’s hands as he opened his body, working the oil deep as he added a second finger. Hannibal was uncannily intuitive, watching his face for any indication of pain, coaxing his body with his fingers to relax for him. He could feel the other man’s need riding his skin like a current and all he could think about was how much he wanted him inside him, taking him, claiming him. When Hannibal’s fingers brushed over the delicate bundle of nerves deep inside him Will cried out, his vision going white with pleasure. His voice came out high and needy as he rocked down onto his fingers, his hips desperately seeking a rhythm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Hannibal, please-” The fingers that withdrew from his body shook slightly as Hannibal leaned back, hands going to the waistband of his boxers. Their eyes locked, and the material slid down Hannibal’s legs in a whisper, kicked over the edge of the bed. Will’s throat worked as he took in the sight before him, his eyes widening at the sight of the doctor’s thick length. _Jesus he’s huge._ His throat worked as his thoughts continued to spin. _I want that inside me. I want him to take me._

Will watched hungrily as Hannibal slicked himself, shuddering slightly at the contact before lining their bodies up. Their mouths stroked gently as Hannibal finally breached his body, slowly filling him as he moaned into the kiss. As their bodies came flush, Hannibal paused, allowing the overwhelming feeling of coming together in the ultimate act of intimacy to sweep through them as he kissed Will’s neck. Their mouths met, the kiss staying soft as Hannibal began to move, filling Will to the brink over and over as he worked himself into the tight heat of his body. Their moans broke like waves into the darkened room, quiet and overwhelmed. As their kiss broke, Hannibal’s mouth found Will’s ear as he fucked him, biting gently into a lobe as Will’s heart kicked into a desperate rhythm of need.

“You feel exquisite, Will. I have wanted you since the moment I saw you, wanted to see you come undone beneath me. I thought about this moment all day.” Hannibal nipped his earlobe before leaning up, bracketing his hips in his strong grip. He pulled Will’s hips up onto his lap, deepening the angle of his thrusts as he picked up the pace. Will moaned brokenly, overcome with the feeling of being weak, taken, _fucked_. He gave his control over to the need of the man driving into him, claiming his body, working him open as he took him.

“You’re doing so well. Don’t keep quiet. I want to hear you moan it out for me.” Hannibal’s hand found his cock and stroked along the sensitive crown, mixing the moisture he found with the oil on his skin. Encircling the hot, heavy length with his fingers, Hannibal formed a sleeve with his hand and fucked him through it. Within minutes, Will’s quiet moans kicked up into cries of pleasure as his orgasm raced through his veins, tightening his balls with the need to come.

“H-” Hannibal tightened his grip and fucked him hard, filling him as he stroked his needy cock. Will’s breath hitched and he began to shake, trying to beg, to plead for Hannibal to make him come. As the waves of his pleasure crashed down upon him, Will moaned the doctor’s name, the sound torn from his lips in the wake of the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had. His vision turned to colorful waves of light as Hannibal fucked him through, breathing down his own pleasure as Will’s orgasm rode over him. Will’s body tightened around his cock as the waves of pleasure rode through him and Hannibal was lost, taken away in the throes of his own pleasure. 

It wasn’t until Hannibal’s own broken moan broke through his euphoria that Will realized that Hannibal had also begun to climax and he tightened around him, bringing a cry from the doctor’s throat. As their breathing slowed, Will brushed back a lock of hair from the doctor’s forehead, reaching for Hannibal’s lips with his own. They stared at eachother from inches apart, both sated and languid in post orgasmic bliss. Hannibal carefully eased out of the profiler, and stood, pulling him along to the bathroom where he started a shower. They soaped eachother beneath the spray, kissing as they took their fill of soft skin and warm limbs. Hannibal carefully dried Will’s body and his down before leading him back to bed. Their clothes were left on the ground as they slid into bed, Hannibal spooning comfortingly against Will’s back as he continued to touch his skin. Their heartbeats slowed as they relaxed, listening to eachother breathe.

“Are you okay?” Hannibal asked, stroking a warm hand down Will’s spine. “That was intense, and I get the feeling it has been some time since you have been taken.” Will smiled gently, enjoying the gentle caresses.

“More than okay. That was exactly what I needed. You are an exceptional lover, Hannibal. I felt nothing but safe in your hands.” He turned to face the other man, Hannibal’s hands trailing along his waist as he maneuvered. Their mouths stroked gently in a soft, languid kiss as Hannibal’s hands buried themselves in Will’s hair. Their kiss turned sleepy, the need to rest after the intensity of their lovemaking pulling at them like a blanket. Will tucked his head against Hannibal’s chest, listening to his heartbeat for long minutes as they drifted towards sleep. 

The fire burned low and the room grew chilled, but both men slept on, warm and comfortable in their embrace.


	6. Merlot

When the alarm went off at 5:30 on Monday morning, Will woke with a start, momentarily adjusting to his surroundings. The grey of the early morning shone delicately through the slightly parted curtains of Hannibal’s bedroom, giving the room a dreamlike quality. The bed he slept in was warm and soft and drew him back down like a lover’s embrace. Even with his current comfort, nothing compared to the man asleep behind him, his muscled arm draped over Will’s abdomen, his other arm stretched out above them, cradled beneath Will’s head. Hannibal’s skin radiated an animal warmth, his breath against Will’s neck maddeningly sensual, caressing his skin with every exhale. Will shut off his alarm and turned to kiss the slightly parted lips presented to him. For moments, he simply stared at the face in front of him. Hannibal’s face, always exquisitely handsome, lost some of it’s aristocratic calculation when he slept. He understood the trust it took to fall asleep with someone, and watching the Hannibal’s steady, even breaths was affecting. Will found his heart squeezing gently in his chest, the sudden force of his emotions welling up into his throat, making his eyes burn. Leaning forward, he brushed back the hair that had fallen into Hannibal’s face in his sleep and kissed the lips that had drawn him in. The sound that escaped Hannibal’s throat sent a shiver down Will’s spine; softened from sleep and quiet and needy. The arm around his waist tightened briefly as Hannibal buried his face into Will’s throat, inhaling deeply before bringing his lips to the column of his neck. Will closed his eyes and let his head fall back as Hannibal explored in the early morning light.

By the time they escaped the bed, laughing as they kissed beneath the spray of the shower, both men were running later than they ever had in their careers. Watching Hannibal dress in a black three piece suit and crisp white shirt didn’t help the speed of Will’s pulse as he took his time buttoning Hannibal’s vest as they kissed. The ease in which they reached for intimacy was something completely unexpected, yet happily embraced by both men. Being with Hannibal made Will feel both younger and more secure than he had ever felt within any type of relationship. _Not_ ,he thought to himself, _that we are currently in a relationship._ _I don’t think someone like Hannibal would appreciate being roped into something more than the weekend in such a short amount of time._ It didn’t matter what it was, it felt good. Hannibal had playfully shoved him out the door with a container of leftovers and a promise of another evening together that very night. Grinning, Will had driven to the Bureau in quiet contemplation, his mind playing through the rest of their shared weekend. Hannibal had taken him to a small winery in Baltimore that specialized in Merlot, and together they had selected three bottles to take home with them. Their tasting guide had been so charmed by their witty banter and obvious affection for one another, she had secretly stashed away a fourth bottle, it's golden label glinting in the sunlight as they strolled through the gates together. When Hannibal discovered it and held it up for Will's examination, he was amused to see she had taped a sticky note to it that read _Bubbly for two of the most delightful customers I've ever had the pleasure of hosting. Save it for something special._ Hannibal had whistled at the label; the champagne she had stashed had been from a rare vintage, and far more expensive than anything they purchased. Will was secretly touched, his mind spinning on the possibilities they'd need a bottle of champagne. _Don't get ahead of yourself, Graham._ They had shared the first of their bottles in bed, consuming a bowl berries as they drifted from every imaginable topic to kissing. The deep taste of the wine and the sweet taste of the berries would remind Will of that night for years to come. When they finally stripped, Will had ridden Hannibal until he sobbed, begging in a very undignified manner to be taken. Hannibal, it seemed, had been more than happy to oblige and they had fucked to the point of exhaustion, finally spending in the early morning hours. Will had fallen asleep that second night sated to the bone and relaxed. Hannibal had hauled him into his arms, and when they woke, it had been in the same protective position that he found himself in on Monday.

Hannibal, insisting he wanted to ensure that Will returned on Sunday afternoon, had accompanied him home to feed his dogs. He had been almost as charmed by Will’s pack of strays as he was by the man that owned them. It was affecting to watch him hand feed them treats as Will chose clothes for Monday, knowing they’d be busy long into the night. _It made more sense_ he mused _to plan for the inevitable_. While Will had been expecting Hannibal to tire of him by Saturday morning, both men seemed content to spend the time they had to themselves sharing those hours in eachother's company. Small moments of domesticity warmed Will’s heart as they prepared lunch standing side by side in the kitchen before settling into the work each had to complete before the week began. Will found Hannibal very easy to work around; their time together was both relaxing and productive, amplified by the glances they occasionally shared over their paperwork. By the time Will had finished the notes for the lecture he’d need to give on Monday, Hannibal’s heated gaze was branding itself onto his skin, making his breath catch in his throat as he tried to concentrate. It hadn't taken long before he could no longer ignore the man on the other end of the couch, and when he set his notes aside, Hannibal had pinned him to the couch and devoured his mouth until their jaws ached and their hands were buried in eachother’s hair. Will had never felt so desired in his life. The feeling was addicting. He never wanted it to end. 

As he pulled into the parking garage at the Bureau, he attempted to school his features into something resembling his normal countenance, but he found he was unable to suppress the grin on his face. Each time he tried, another random moment from the weekend would pop into his mind and the corners of his mouth would lift of their own accord. He got to his office and turned on the lights, the look in Hannibal’s eyes as they kissed goodbye that morning still imprinted into his mind. He turned, intent on hanging his jacket when a movement and discreet cough from his desk caught his attention. Turning, he came face to face with the last person he wanted to see. Adam sat primly in the seat before his desk, perusing a folder containing the notes from a lecture he had given the week before that had been laying on his desk. Will turned and hung up his overcoat, mentally shoring his mind for whatever game this was. Turning back he smiled, but he could feel the difference from all the others he had unconsciously worn that morning. This smile didn't reach his eyes. He crossed the room and rounded the corner of his desk, taking a seat and leaning back comfortably in his chair before he spoke. 

“Good morning Adam," he said amiably, watching as the other man's features shifted from smug to wary. "Is there something I can do for you?” Adam closed the folder, tossing it nonchalantly onto the small pile that had accumulated over the past week. Will swiped them into a neat pile and opened his filing drawer, depositing them into the front for future organization. Adam snorted and met his eyes, his own worn and tired.

“You look like you had a good weekend,” he accused, his voice tight and angry. _And what,_ he mused _has you so upset that you felt the need to grace my office before I arrived?_ Smiling, he nodded. 

“I did," he said, lacing his fingers together as he leaned into his desk. "Turns out the best thing you could have done for me is send me on your wild goose chase for wine. I spent the weekend with Hannibal.” Adam’s eyebrow raised, his lips turning up into a sneer.

“You still expect me to believe the ridiculous story that you two met over a bottle of wine you wanted to purchase and the rest is happily ever after? Get real, Will. That stuff doesn’t happen in real life.” He leaned forward on, bracing a hand on Will’s desk as his grin turned feral. “So what was it? Grindr? Bumble? Or,” he sneered, leaning back, “is he your psychiatrist? You definitely seem to need one, what with the nightmares from your cases.” He looked through his eyelashes at Will's ashen face, his smile returning in the wake of the sudden changes to Will's features. Hot anger bubbled up into Will’s gut as he attempted to keep his features neutral. A thought came to him, eased through his mind like balm as he relaxed, suddenly aware of what must have happened.

“How desperate are you to see me upset that you would come into my office first thing in the morning and try to rile me up by bringing up shit I told you in confidence because I thought our association was moving in the direction of a relationship? Those are pot shots, even for you." Will grinned as Adam's face fell, the reaction he had been expecting obviously diverted. He reached for his bag, pulling out the new sheaf of notes he had worked on over the weekend and setting them on his desk as he eyed the man from across his desk. "Now, did you need something, or did you just want to come here and see if you could make me as miserable as you are?” Adam’s eyes glistened as he looked away.

“After meeting with your esteemed Doctor Lecter, Daniel broke it off with me." Adam's voice had changed. The quiet words spoken held a note of melancholic sorrow Will hadn't known he was capable of. He met the other man's gaze, felt the pain in his eyes. "Apparently," Adam continued, "he’s fearful that your doctor would mention his… indiscretions, as he calls them. So in the case of me and his real nature versus a vindictive woman... I’m not the winner.” A look of sorrow crossed Adam’s features. Will almost felt bad for him, his heart squeezing gently in his chest at how different their weekends must have been.

“You know Hannibal might be able to help, if you need someone to talk to,” he said gently, reaching out to touch the other man’s shoulder. “I’d be happy to pass along his card. He’s actually pretty renowned-” Adam snorted.

“Are you serious? You want me too to go see your boyfriend,” he said, his voice tight with anger, “just because my relationship is falling apart. No, Will. I hope you both rot." He stood, dropping a file onto Will's desk. Will glanced at it curiously but didn't open the pages, unwilling to give Adam the satisfaction he was seeking. "I actually just came to warn you that Hannibal has a reputation amongst his patients that you might want to know about before you go doe eyed and jump in with both feet before you look.” Will’s stomach clenched.

“What are you talking about?” Adam grinned, gesturing towards the file.

“Let’s just say that Doctor Lecter is known quite well for manipulating his patients... often with tragic results. Take a look at the file. It's all there. You might want to talk to some of the patients listed before you get yourself in too deep and can’t find your way out.” He stood and moved to the door. Turning back, he eyed Will with mock sympathy as Will flipped the folder open.

“It may not be my place to say, but I actually did like you, Will. I’d rather you didn’t end up as a drooling receptacle left by the wayside when Hannibal is finished with you. I’d suggest you read the folder and make a big, public scene. Get him out of your system, before he destroys you.” Turning on his heel, Adam walked out of Will’s office, smiling to himself at his cleverness. _At least he will know that his precious Doctor Lecter isn’t who he seems. Let’s see if he can recover from that knowledge._

Will glanced through the names, his stomach in knots. Was any of it true, or was Adam trying to wind him up to get back at Hannibal for ruining his stream of income he was obviously getting from his lover? Only one way to find out. Will sat down and began to Google the names on his list, his stomach dropping a little more as he read the available articles. Feeling sick, he closed the folder and his browser. _I have to talk to him. Tonight. See what he has to say about… all of this._ Will sighed, shaking his head as he picked up his lecture notes. _Why can’t anything just be easy?_

***

Hannibal removed the Chicken Cordon Bleu from the oven, setting it gently on the counter before closing the door. The smell was just as he had hoped; a delicate balance of spice and the rich scent of cheese and ham mingling together delectably in a perfect culinary symphony. Will had texted minutes before to let him know that he was just leaving the bureau, so Hannibal took the liberty of preparing their plates before he arrived so they could eat when he got there. This need to be domestic, prepare meals for a man he knew worked hard during his day, was foreign to him. Will brought out many emotions he had thought himself incapable of feeling, and his innate need for perfect presentation was amplified by the emotions threatening to spill into his consciousness. He wasn’t sure if he had ever been this infatuated with another, but he couldn’t shake Will from his bones. He didn’t want to try- the man was endearing, fascinating in ways other people just weren’t. His mind was sharp, his perception of those around him almost supernatural in its accuracy. Hannibal longed to see if he could discover what was happening inside him, the shift since their meeting. It was a Kismet. He didn’t want it to ever end.

He was finishing the final plating when he heard Will’s light knock on the door. Smiling, he wiped his hands on his apron as he moved to open the door. The sight that greeted him stopped his heart, stealing his breath much as their first encounter had done. The second he had met Will’s eyes in the brief seconds he allowed, Hannibal had been irrevocably changed. The weight of the knowledge that he wanted to be with the man before him, wanted his attention and affection in ways he never wanted another being, settled into his being, stealing the breath from his lungs momentarily as he stared. Will stepped over the threshold, depositing his bag on the floor. Hannibal pulled him close, kissing his mouth gently, letting his pulse settle as their lips moved together. Will pulled back before he was ready, leaving Hannibal's head spinning. He released the profiler, catching his eyes as he did. They were drawn and wary, as if he had much to say but didn’t know where to begin. Stomach tightening, Hannibal moved to finish the plates while Will removed his shoes and washed his hands.

“Would you like a glass of wine with dinner? We have two more from our trip we haven’t opened.” Will nodded and selected one at random, taking it through to the dining room while Hannibal carried their plates. As they sat, Hannibal opened the bottle and poured them generous glasses before speaking.

“You look as if you have something to say, Will," he said softly as he took a sip of his wine. _Mm. Perfect._ Taking a bite of his food, he closed his eyes and chewed slowly, savoring the bite before continuing. "Would you kindly explain what’s on your mind, rather than wait for me to ask you? We are adults, and I’d very much like it if you remember that.” Will took a sip of wine, settling himself into his seat before meeting Hannibal’s eyes.

“Have you ever had patient driven to uncontrollable violence, Hannibal?” Hannibal’s eyes widened fractionally as he cut another morsel of his dinner. _So you’ve done some research._ Taking a small bite, he thought for a moment before he responded.

“You’ve done your research, then. I’m glad to hear it. What questions do you have about my practice?” Will’s eyes widened as he reached for his fork.

“Were you going to tell me that you’ve lost patients due to violent acts while under your care?” Hannibal took another sip of wine, thinking.

“It would have eventually come to light organically, so I didn’t feel the need to immediately bring it to your attention," he said softly. "Like any other profession that deals with the health of the mind, I’ve had my times of experimenting with different types of treatment. Very little is known about how the consciousness works, after all. I had some theories, and patients that presented the perfect blend of psychiatric maladies that I hypothesized the treatment might prove helpful." He looked down at his plate, remembering. "I was not always correct, and some incidents arose.” He eyed Will over his glass, taking a sip before continuing. “Much of what I do is conjecture at best, and I while I have had a great many successes, I am not without my complete and utter failures." Setting his glass down, he took up his fork and once again began to eat. "I assume there is a particular case that you want to discuss.” Will nodded.

“You had a patient that got too close a few years back, and ended up killing himself in your office.” Hannibal closed his eyes, his hands clenching around the table for support.

“Franklin,” he said, his voice soft and laced with pain. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, all but abandoning his meal. “Yes, Franklin had a terrible habit of stalking. While we tried to work through his pathologies, he took my familiarity with his life as friendship. When I did not return his sentiments, he showed up during another patient’s session and shot himself.” Hannibal trembled, recalling the spray of blood that had cast itself like a fine net over everything in the room, including his patient’s face. The effect would have been strangely beautiful if he hadn’t been trying to save Franklin’s life. He raised his haunted eyes to meet Will’s wide gaze, questioning.

“What made you seek out my failed cases?” Will blushed and picked up his wine.

“I didn’t.” Hannibal’s brow furrowed as he waited Will to continue. After a moment, Will sighed, not meeting Hannibal's eyes. “Adam was in my office with a file this morning. He lost his relationship with Daniel this weekend, and I believe he was doing what he could to cast doubt on my association with you.” He smiled thinly and took another sip of wine. “I read the file and had my doubts, but have enough sense to understand Adam's motives for dropping the file off at my desk. I needed to speak with you before I came to any real conclusions about you.” Hannibal’s stomach tightened. He wanted to forget this conversation and pull Will to him, kiss him, take him to bed until the memories were gone. 

“And what did you conclude?” he asked, holding Will’s gaze. Much to Hannibal's relief, Will snorted and set his glass down, taking Hannibal's hand in his own.

“That I shouldn’t have entertained the vindictive digging of someone with an obvious chip on his shoulder. He is casting doubt because he’s upset that I moved on to something meaningful. Something we never had." Will's fingers traced the delicate skin of Hannibal's inner wrist. Hannibal's breath caught as he let the gentle touch wash over him. "I wish I would have seen that before I talked to you about all this. We’ve both lost people in the name of what we do. I have no right to feel anything about it. I should have known Adam would try and pull something like this.” The knot in Hannibal’s stomach loosened, Will's words a soothing balm on his ragged soul. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on Will's cheek before picking up his fork.

“I’m sure you can find some way of showing me that you are sorry for thinking the worst of me,” he murmured, placing a bite of food in his mouth before meeting Will’s heated gaze. Will grinned and began to eat.

“I will do my best. Can I stay the night again?” Hannibal nodded, watching Will eat with dark, delighted eyes.

“I’m sure that can be arranged. As long as you do the dishes tonight.” Will laughed as he reached for his wine glass.

“Anything you want, Hannibal. Anything at all.”

***

Will’s back thumped into the wall of the shower as Hannibal laved at his neck, teeth digging into the flesh of his shoulder as he moaned weakly. They’d undressed slowly in the bedroom, needing to reconnect after all the fear and doubt that had entered both of their minds during their dinner conversation. Will had, indeed, washed the dishes alone while Hannibal sat at the bar and watched, amused as he donned the doctor’s apron and dried every plate until it gleamed before putting it away. Glasses in hand, they had sat in the living room and talked about loss until Will had reached for Hannibal’s lips in the firelight, kissing him as if he was the reason Will could breathe. They had wandered into the bedroom an hour later, panting as they stripped one another slowly. Will had never felt worshiped until Hannibal had kissed every inch of skin exposed as he opened the buttons of his shirt, and he did his best to show Hannibal that he wanted everything the other man was willing to give. The emotion that rose up in his chest as they started the shower, lighting a candle and keeping the lights off, threatened to spill out his throat as Hannibal’s teeth found new flesh to mark. Plunging his hands into the doctor’s hair, his moan kicked up into his chest. _I want you._

Hannibal kissed his way up to his ear before reaching for the lubricant he brought with him. Licking along the delicate shell as he opened the bottle, his voice husked into Will’s ear, whispering endearments.

“I want you, darling. Now. Are you too sore?” Will shook his head and spread his legs, a silent plead for whatever Hannibal offered him. The first slow, slick glide as Hannibal’s fingers gripped his hips stole the breath from Will’s lungs. Bracing his hands on the wall, he pushed back in rhythm as they built a fast, hard pace, eager to chase their pleasure and release the tension from their conversation. Within minutes, Will’s cries rang out along the tiles of the shower as he shouted out his orgasm, Hannibal’s cock pounding into his prostate with every thrust. Hannibal slammed into him four more times before releasing deep within him, moaning broken fragments of Will’s names as his legs shook. They washed eachother beneath the spray, both men almost liquidly relaxed as they climbed naked into bed. Will wrapped himself around Hannibal’s body like vine as they breathed together in the darkness. Hannibal could feel his need to say something but kept silent, stroking through Will’s curls as he waited.

“Hannibal?” Hannibal smiled and kissed his curls.

“Yes?” Will tensed as he tried to filter what he was going to say.

“It’s okay, Will. Whatever it is. Don’t filter on my account.” Will laughed and wrapped around him tighter.

“This… whatever is happening between us. It means a lot to me. More than I thought was possible.” His voice was small and tight with tension, a breath of truth in the dark. Hannibal’s heart thumped loudly in his chest as he pulled Will closer.

“We will cultivate what we feel into something truly great, Will. I have no intention of letting you go. I truly hope we continue to grow closer. I am intensely fond of you, and can’t imagine you not being in my life.” He glanced down to meet Will’s enraptured gaze. “Is that okay?” Will nodded as he reached for Hannibal’s lips.

“Of course it’s okay. It’s all I could ever want.” Stifling a yawn, he relaxed into Hannibal’s embrace. Within minutes, he was asleep.

When Hannibal was sure he wouldn’t wake him, he climbed carefully out of bed. Turning on his computer, he logged in and pulled up his search database. Within minutes, he had all the information he needed to ensure the incident from today was not repeated. He turned off the light and climbed back into bed, smiling as Will gravitated back to his arms.

He closed his eyes, picturing Adam’s look of surprise at his unexpected visitor. _He won’t know what hit him. Let’s hope his meat is... unspoiled_. Smiling, Hannibal allowed himself to be pulled down into sleep.


	7. Port

3 Weeks Later

Will sat down at the table, marveling again at how elegant the food Hannibal chose to make could be while still managing to be relatively common comfort foods. His love for presentation was obvious in every meal he brought to the table, and although he never criticized Will’s attempts at simpler fare, Will could feel the passion that was poured into each plate when he cooked for them. As they ate and discussed the details of their day, Will’s mind wandered. They spent so much time together that Will had a small section of the massive closet dedicated to his own clothing, and Hannibal almost always accompanied him on the weekends when he took the dogs out for their long walks to get them a regular dose of fresh air that wasn’t relegated to the 30 minutes Will spent at the end of each shift with them before heading to the doctor’s house. They cooked together most nights, although Hannibal often took the opportunity to begin a meal if Will was running late so he could indulge his love for more elaborate techniques. Will couldn’t help but smile when he’d arrive, the scent of cooking wafting down the hall as he removed his shoes. Hannibal often joked that he tried to cook as much as possible to get out of doing the dishes, but Will knew he did it to showcase his particular talent simply for the love of doing so. Hannibal helped by drying the delicate china often enough that it betrayed his quips.

When their meals concluded, they often found themselves in front of the fire in the living room, finishing minor work tasks in eachother’s company or taking a bottle of wine with them, talking about anything or nothing, often late into the night. The evenings wore on in perfect peace no matter the activity, soft music playing quietly somewhere in the background as they enjoyed the quiet domesticity that surrounded them. Will so rarely spent the evenings by himself that he was able to focus more completely on his tasks when Hannibal sat across the couch from him, his laptop or a pad of legal paper often propped on one knee as he frowned at the notes of one patient or another. The view was evocative enough that they often barely finished their work before the need for intimacy was overwhelming, blotting out every other part of their existence as their lips met in the firelight. Will had tasted every variety of wine on Hannibal’s lips, and found the doctor had been right in his first declaration; if enough were sampled, there was a type of wine for everyone. Will’s happened to be whatever was have been drunk that evening, as the warm, sweet flavor of the doctor’s mouth mingled tantalizingly with the flavors of each bottle, adding a unique experience to their intimacy every evening. They kissed as if it were their last night on Earth, hands finding their way into hair, Will often finding himself either in Hannibal’s lap or prone on the couch with the doctor stretched above him, grinding restlessly against him as they explored eachother’s mouths. Will had gotten very good at teasing Hannibal when he was in his lap; their bodies aligned perfectly and Will could feel every inch of Hannibal’s body as his excitement increased. The first time he rocked down onto the other man’s thickening erection, the sound Hannibal made seared itself into his memory, even as his hands found their way to Will’s hips to guide his movements. They often brought one another close this way, teasing as their hearts beat a frantic rhythm of arousal, finding the same beat as they cooled and kissed, soothed eachother before beginning the cycle anew. By the time their clothes came off in a flurry of hisses and moans, Will was so insensible with need that he begged Hannibal to take him, rocking his hips as Hannibal tried to prepare him. The night before, he had taken the doctor on the couch, riding him as they kissed, keeping his speed slow and languid like the lapping of water on a lake shore. Hannibal tried to urge his movements on, but Will had kept the steady pace as he watched Hannibal’s eyes dilate from inches away, listened as his breath caught in his throat. Hannibal eventually braced a leg against the coffee table and met each downward stroke with a push upward, the head of his cock pressing into Will’s prostate with each firm push. Will had come crying Hannibal’s name through broken professions of need, his cock neglected between their bellies. The heat of their fucking had been enough to bring him. Hannibal’s release had followed his by seconds, the doctor’s teeth digging into his shoulder as he moaned brokenly. They lay in eachother’s arms, both stunned by the fierce connection and intensity of their coupling, breathing quietly in firelight. 

The words Will wanted to speak came easily to the forefront of his mind, but he didn’t know if it was too soon to profess that level of emotion when they had been seeing one other for only a few weeks. He held it in, even with every fiber of his being begged him to profess, to tell the other man how he felt, what his heart sang each time they were together. They often showered together before bed, and as he caressed the muscles beneath Hannibal’s skin, the words would well up right behind his lips. He caught himself more than once, fearful of what would happen if he let them escape. He had never felt so at peace with his life as he did since the doctor had become and integral part of his day to day, and he would do nothing to disrupt it.

As he did the dishes that night, contemplating the repercussions of his inconvenient emotions, the conversation he had with his boss earlier that day came to the forefront of his mind. Wiping his hands on the towel he used to dry the last of the plates, he found his way to the fireplace and the man seated on the couch. He slowed, taking in the scene before him; the doctor had removed his coat and tie, a single button undone at his throat, drawing Will’s attention to the enticing triangle of skin visible above the deep blue of his shirt. His sleeves had been rolled up while he cooked, and he hadn’t bothered rolling them back down. Will had let slip his delight in this particular casual addition to his dress and since he did, Hannibal went out of his way to indulge his desires. Hannibal’s head was back against the top of the couch, his legs stretched over the coffee table as he gazed comfortably into the fire. The sight made Will’s heart thud in his chest, the emotions he had attempted to quash coming back with a ferocity that made his skin hot. _Oh god. I’m in love with you. I know it’s too soon, I know I have no claim to you and I don’t deserve you, but I love you._ Hannibal’s eyes met his in the firelight, his hand outstretched to take Will’s, drawing him down comfortably into his arms. Hannibal kissed his temple, strong fingers finding their way into his curls as Will’s head fell back into the space between Hannibal’s neck and shoulder.

“Do you have much work to complete this evening?” Hannibal murmured into his ear, voice low and warm as the fire, thick with need. Will shook his head, his pulse racing as he tried to form words through the haze of arousal that always seemed to cloud his thoughts when he made his way to this point of his evening.

“N-” Hannibal’s lips found the lobe of his ear, nipping gently as his words turned into a breathy moan. “No, I don’t have any work to do tonight. But-” Hannibal silenced his speech with a kiss, his tongue begging entrance as his hands tugged gently on Will’s hair, urging his face up.

“Good,” he whispered against Will’s lips, his pupils softly swollen, illuminated by the flames. Their mouths met as they sank into the couch, Will’s thoughts melted away as Hannibal started to work the buttons of his shirt open. “I want to take my time tonight. Enjoy you inch by inch.” Will’s breath caught at the words, his skin tingling as Hannibal’s fingers gently rasped over his nipples the way they both discovered he liked.

“Show me,” he whispered, claiming Hannibal’s mouth as they shed their clothes, letting them fall where they may. Hannibal showed him, and in the hours that melted together as they wound eachother up before giving in to what they both needed, it took every ounce of willpower Will had to keep the words in his throat. It ached, but he could hold on just a little longer.

***

“What was the ‘but’ earlier, darling?” Will’s eyes opened sleepily, his head resting against Hannibal’s chest as they relaxed beneath the blanket Hannibal had sourced from the bedroom as they enjoyed the embers of the fire before they died away.

“The-” it took him a moment to come back to the conversation they had shared earlier. “Oh. Yeah. There is something I wanted to talk to you about, but more important things got in the way.” Hannibal laughed, the sound rumbling through his chest beneath Will’s ear as he sighed deeply in contentment.

“Would you like to discuss it now?” he asked, kissing the curls at the crown of Will’s head. Will nodded, but didn’t lift his head from it’s comfortable position.

“My boss is looking for a psychiatrist’s opinion on a case I’m working on. A profiler’s opinion that is not mine that may be able to give a psychological picture more complete than what I can reconstruct from the scene.” He glanced up into Hannibal’s questioning eyes. “A second opinion, as it were. Possibly to ensure I’m not losing my edge.” Hannibal grinned, kissing his hair again. Will repressed a shiver of pure joy, a small smile playing on his lips the only indication of his enjoyment of the small act of intimacy.

“And you offered my services, is that it?” Hannibal asked with a grin. Will nodded. 

“In a way, yes. I mentioned your name and that you are renowned in your field, much in the way I am. If he wants a second opinion from a psychiatrist that is not already involved with the Bureau, he won’t find better in the Baltimore area than you.” Hannibal’s cheeks flushed, pleased as he contemplated Will’s words.

“And what should I expect from your esteemed boss?” Will hid his laugh against Hannibal’s chest, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

“My esteemed…” he grinned, wiping the moisture from his eyes. “After you meet him, I’ll have to tell him you said that. Nothing much. He’s likely to stop by your office to speak with you, to see if you’d be willing to become a consultant of sorts for us. He will have researched you a bit, but nothing in depth.” He grinned at Hannibal’s lifted eyebrow. “That’s just Jack’s way of getting to know people,” he reassured him. Hannibal nodded thoughtfully.

“And is he aware of my association to you?” Will stilled, not meeting his eyes.

“He knows we are close friends, but I didn’t know what to tell him beyond that. I wasn’t sure…” he cleared his throat nervously. “I wasn’t sure what you’d want me to say, and didn’t want to overstep my bounds.” Hannibal took his face in his hands, kissing his mouth tenderly before stroking both hands through his curls, relishing in their soft, silky texture.

“It is okay that this is all you said. Have no fear, Will. I shall make our association clear to Jack should he grace my door.” Kissing the tip of Will’s nose, Hannibal nudged gently against his shoulders. “Shall we shower? I’m quite worn out from your attentions and I have an early start tomorrow.” Will nodded, smiling as he pushed his way off the doctor’s chest.

“You started it, you know. I was coming in here to relax with you. It’s not my fault your appetites know no bounds.” Hannibal grinned as he watched Will move comfortably through his home as if he had spent years there instead of mere weeks. I _f only you knew what I felt for you, mylimasis. If only you understood the depth of my devotion to you._ Will turned back, one eyebrow lifting questioningly. Hannibal pushed up from the couch, following as the fire burned low.

***

“Will. Darling.” The voice drifted through Will’s consciousness as he reached for another few minutes of sleep. Hannibal smiled gently, leaning down to kiss his temple so as to not startle him. Will stirred, reaching for him as he stepped back out of reach. “Much as I would enjoy climbing back into bed with you, I have an early client this morning and must leave.”

Will’s eyes finally opened, finding Hannibal standing above him in one of his favorite suits; a slim cut blue three piece with a pristine white shirt, dark tie neatly knotted at his throat with a matching pocket square tucked into his jacket pocket. _Mm. Come back to bed. I want to peel that suit off you._ Hannibal chuckled, reading the heat in Will’s gaze. He held up an object in his hand, metal glinting silver as Will tried to focus on what it was. Hannibal pressed the object into Will’s palm as he raised eyes to his face, understanding coming into his sleepy features.

“A key for you. I had it made yesterday while I was completing my errands. You are here often enough that you may either arrive before me or leave after me, and will need to lock up. Plus, I want you to feel comfortable being here without the formality of needing to knock to enter.” Hannibal’s eyes softened as he reached for Will’s face, fingers grazing along his stubbled jaw as he stared at the key as if it were the finest piece of jewelry. Tilting his face, he laid a gentle kiss to Will’s lips, his heart thudding in his chest. _I want you here. Whenever you choose to be here._

“Hannibal I-” The kiss stole Will’s breath. 

“I know, darling. I am running late, so we can discuss it later. For now,” he whispered, stealing another kiss, “I left you coffee in the kitchen. The grounds are still in the French press if you don’t mind disposing of them.” Will laughed as he pulled the sheets around his chest, his head falling back onto his pillow.

“I see how it is. You made sure I’d be here to do the dishes you left this morning.” He grinned at Hannibal, his eyes bright with mischief. Hannibal barely resisted abandoning his client to climb back into bed with Will to change the look in his eyes to one of arousal and satiation. _Calm yourself. You have responsibilities beyond the man in your bed, even if you'd like to change that._ Instead he smiled genially and made his way to the door.

“If that is how you’d like to look at it,” he called over his shoulder. “Either way, I am now running late. Enjoy your day, darling. There are leftovers in the refrigerator for you to take. They are already packaged. Do not forget them.”

Will smiled as the door clicked shut, his heart swelling at the thought of the key in his hand. _Maybe it isn’t just me. Maybe… maybe he feels it too._ He climbed out of bed, making his way to clean the French press before the grounds stuck to the inside.

***

The knock at Hannibal’s office door took him by surprise. His patients knew they didn’t need to knock, and he didn’t have anyone scheduled for the rest of his afternoon. He stood, straightening his jacket as he closed the notes he was working on before making his way to the door. As he opened it, peering through curiously, his eyes met the open and calm gaze of a man so obviously in government work, it was hard not to laugh out loud. Smiling gently, he opened the door wider. The man turned, a professional smile already glued in place.

“Doctor Lecter? My name is-”

“-Would you be Agent Jack Crawford, head of the Behavioral Sciences department at the FBI, by any chance?” The man looked startled but recovered quickly, nodding.

“I take it Will warned you I may come knocking?” Hannibal nodded and opened his door wider, waving the agent in. 

“He may have mentioned it. Please, come in. You chose the perfect time to grace my door, Agent.” Jack made his way inside, taking a discreet look around the impressive office as he turned to regard the man closing the door.

“Did he mention why I might want to speak with you?” Hannibal nodded again, indicating the middle of the room where two comfortable leather chairs said. He took a seat in the far chair, gesturing to the seat across from him. 

“Beyond the need for what he calls a ‘second opinion’, he gave me no details. Will and I do not discuss our work beyond the basics, Agent Crawford. You need not be concerned that he spilled state secrets or details of cases to me. We share a need to keep some confidentiality about our work.” His maroon eyes gleamed as Jack’s surprise at his forward approach briefly crossed his face before it settled into the polite mask he likely wore for most of his work. Hannibal could read the reluctant respect in his gaze as their eyes met.

“Jack, please. I didn’t think Will would discuss cases with you. I, however, would very much like to discuss a case I’d like your assistance with, but not here. After being recommended by one of the greatest minds the FBI has ever had within it’s walls, I took at look into your accolades, and I can’t help but be impressed by your accomplishments in your field, Doctor Lecter. You may be able to help us complete the profile we are currently working on, and you will be working side by side with Will, if that suits you both.” Hannibal smiled warmly, nodding.

“Hannibal, please. There is no need for such formalities, Jack. I would be happy to help in any way I can. However, there is a need to discuss my association with Will before I agree, simply to ensure that it will not be a problem with the Bureau for us to work together on cases.” Jack’s brow furrowed but he didn’t answer, instead waiting for Hannibal to continue. Taking a deep breath, Hannibal met Jack’s even gaze across the space that separated them.

“Will and I have been romantically involved for a few weeks now, and I aim to make it clear that should that prove to be a problem, I cannot be of any help to you. I have never met anybody like him, nor do I believe I ever will again, and I am working towards cultivating our association into something truly remarkable. Should that prove to be an obstacle for the Bureau, I must respectfully decline your request for my assistance.” Jack’s eyes widened as he sat back into the chair, the leather sighing around him as he settled.

“I see.” He eyed Hannibal speculatively. “I had wondered why Will seemed more settled and comfortable over the past few weeks. His work has been superb, and he’s been more focused and less disturbed by what he sees than I have ever known him to be in all the years I’ve known him. If you’re the reason for it, far be it from me to do anything but encourage it.” Hannibal’s heart beat hard at the words and it took him a moment to focus on the rest of Jack’s speech. _I settle him. I am a good influence beyond the nights we share. Perhaps I am important to him, as he is to me_. “… wondered after Adam had come stomping into the office, claiming things had gone South over nothing. You weren’t the reason for that, were you?” Hannibal’s jaw clenched at the mention of Adam’s name.

“I assure you, Will and I met by chance. His unfortunate association with Adam ended all of Adam’s own doing. I played no part in it, except to point out the fact that Adam sent him after a bottle of wine far too expensive for what it was. Price doesn’t always equal taste in such things.” Jack’s laughter was a relief as Hannibal continued. “I had never met anyone like Will. I offered him my business card and, miracle of miracles, he reached out to me. We have been building our relationship ever since, and I will not see anything change that.” The agent nodded as he stood.

“That won’t be a problem, I assure you. From what I can see, you are both professional to a fault and more direct than most people can handle. It won’t be an issue for you to consult on the case, and I’ll be honest,” he said, ginning, “I’m looking forward to Adam’s reaction to you. I’ve never liked the little weasel and a little humility might do him some good.” Jack held his hand out and Hannibal took it, the firm shake comfortable as if they were old friends. “I will speak to Will about a good time to bring you in to consult with us. I’m sure he can relay the information to you.” Hannibal nodded as they moved towards the door.

“I look forward to it, Jack.” He held open the door as Jack moved through it. He turned back for a moment, his gaze thoughtful.

“I am happy you two found eachother. Really. You seem like a good man, and if anyone deserves that, it’s Will. I spend enough time trying to break his mind, he needs someone stable to bring him back to himself.” He stepped forward slightly, meeting Hannibal’s eyes evenly, a touch of menace entering his features. “Please be sure to continue being a positive influence, Hannibal. Should you choose to be otherwise…” he shrugged, moving away. “We would be having a much different conversation. Is my meaning understood?” Hannibal nodded, amused.

“I can promise you that I want nothing but the best for Will, especially where I am concerned. If I may confide a small reassurance to you, Will has a key to my home. He spends most evenings in my company. I plan to continue to cultivate that connection, if you catch my meaning.” Jack nodded, pleased.

“I look forward to seeing you two work together. It was a pleasure meeting you, Hannibal. We will speak soon, I’m sure.” Hannibal nodded.

“The pleasure is mine. I look forward to our next meeting as well. Good afternoon, Jack.” The other man turned and headed towards the exit, whistling as he made his way out of Hannibal’s building. Hannibal closed the door, his mind replaying the conversation he just had and how much he had revealed. Picking up his phone, he sent a discreet message, hoping Jack didn’t mention his feelings towards the profiler before he had a moment to tell him. _Dinner out tonight,_ he thought _. Cinghiale I believe. The ambiance may help the words come._

[11:13AM] _Hello Tony. I know it’s late notice, but you don’t happen to have a private table available for this evening, do you? Any time after 7PM would suit if at all possible. -HL_

[11:26AM] Hey Hannibal! Gracing us again? Terrific. Let me take a look and see what I’ve got.

[11:31AM] Would 7:45PM be too late? I’ve got the same table you had before open at that time, miracle of miracles.

[11:33AM] _You are a gentleman and a scholar. That is perfect. We will be there. -HL_

[11:34AM] I’ll book your reservation. Bringing your gentleman again, or someone new?

[11:36AM] _I will be bringing Will. He is my only. No others compare. -HL_

[11:40AM] Excellent. You two caused quite the stir amongst the young ladies that work for me, you know. Something about what a beautiful couple you make, and how in love you are. Try to keep them from melting tonight, okay?

Hannibal grinned down at the phone, thinking about just how affecting Will could be in a suit as they fed one another across a table.

[11:41AM] _I make no promises. We are rather adorable. I appreciate you, Tony. Will you be on staff tonight? -HL_

[11:44AM] Ha. Of course I will be. I’ll come say hi. And Hannibal?

[11:49AM] _Yes? -HL_

[11:52AM] When you decide to propose, it better be with a piece of our Tiramisu. Got it?

[11:55AM] _I would dream of doing it no other way. -HL_

Hannibal locked his phone, his stomach tightening warmly. _It’s only fitting to express every strong emotion in the place we got to know one another. Tonight, we begin with love._


	8. Shiraz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @bubbles1979. Happy birthday, darling. I hope you enjoy 🤍

Will’s phone pinged just as Jack turned the lights down in the conference room, signifying their meeting was about to begin. Embarrassed, he reached into his pocket to turn the infernal thing to silent, discreetly checking the message when he noticed the sender was Hannibal.

[02:17PM] _Dinner tonight? I booked us a table at Cinghiale. -HL_

Will grinned down at the screen, fingers flying across the keys as Jack began their briefing.

[02:19PM] **You just managed to make this meeting tolerable. Are we celebrating? WG**

He set the phone to vibrate, grinning as within the next few minutes, the phone buzzed against his leg. As carefully as he could, he retrieved it once again, trying to keep the pure happiness from the message off of his face.

[02:21PM] _I do not need an excuse to take in a meal with you, darling. If you’d like there to be a reason… let it be simply that I wish to spoil you tonight. Does that suit? -HL_

“Am I interrupting something, Will?” Agent Crawford’s voice boomed over the space, breaking through Will’s thoughts. Several amused heads turned in Will’s direction as he slipped the phone back into his pocket, an embarrassed smile on his lips.

“Sorry, Jack. Nothing that can’t wait, as long as you hurry it up a bit.” Jack raised an eyebrow as several nervous titters echoed around the room.

“I’ll do what I can. Now as I was saying…” Will listened as carefully as he could, but his mind was already on the evening he would share in Hannibal’s company.

***

“Will? A word, if you’ve got a moment.” Will sighed and turned to meet Jack’s stoic gaze. His phone had continued to buzz as the meeting had gone on, distracting him from even remotely caring about a meeting in which he had put together the notes. He nodded, pausing in his trek out the door with the rest of the agents, a few stragglers still collecting their notes as they moved out of the doorway.

“Of course, Jack. What can I help you with?” 

“I stopped by your Doctor Lecter’s office today. Has he told you?” Will smothered the grin that raised to his lips at Hannibal’s name, trying to keep himself under control. _My doctor, indeed._

“What did you think of him, then?” Jack’s eyes narrowed slightly as he watched a junior agent drop a sheaf of papers on his way to the door. The agent glanced around, embarrassed. Noticing Jack and Will were watching a furious blush sprang up on the man’s face as he hurriedly packed up the fallen materials before scurrying through the door.

“I like him. He was very forward, honest about his abilities. Should he prove to be willing, I believe he could be a very good asset when we need another opinion on the profiles you create.” He watched Will’s face before continuing. “You didn’t tell me that you two were so involved when you initially recommended him. Mind telling me why?” Will’s stomach tightened, but he kept his features schooled into a mask of casual interest.

“I wanted you to take him on his merits before disclosing that we are involved.” He hesitated before adding, “I take it he mentioned it to you?” Jack nodded.

“He also told me that his relationship with you is more important to him than any help he could be to us, so if there was any conflict of interest, he would be choosing you.” Will’s stomach tightened pleasantly, small, electric tingles dancing across his skin at the words. _Did he now._

“And do you think there will be an issue?” Jack shook his head.

“I don’t believe so, but I’d like to reserve my judgment until I see you two interact in a professional setting,” he said. “If I notice anything that may be a problem, I’ll be sure to let you know.” Will nodded, relieved. Hannibal seemed to be the perfect fit for what Jack was looking for, and the chance to listen to him talk within his sphere of professional expertise raised the hairs on his arms and sent delicious sparks down his spine. _Damn, I already have it so bad. It’s only been a few weeks, too._

“That’s fair. Let me know if you think there will be an issue.” Jack suddenly grinned, leaning in conspiratorially. 

“Between you and me, I’m excited to see how Adam reacts when he sees Doctor Lecter in the building in an official capacity. He’s been moping since you cut things off with him and I’m interested to watch their interactions firsthand.” Will laughed.

“Why Jack,” he said, the grin still on his face, “that’s downright devious. Adam isn’t a fan of Hannibal, so it may end up being a day of meltdowns.” Jack grinned as he moved towards the door, holding it open for Will to pass through. 

“I’m kind of hoping for that, to be honest. If nothing else,” he said, his eyes gleaming, “Hannibal is a psychiatrist. He can give him some professional assistance.” They parted ways, laughing as Will headed back to his office, as Jack headed off to have lunch with the director of the Bureau.

Neither man saw Adam, tucked into the corner of the auditorium, shaking with rage as he listened to their entire conversation. _We will see who will be embarrassed by the end of it. They won’t know what hit them._

***

Will walked into his office, retrieving his phone from his pocket to catch himself up on what he had missed while in the briefing. He grinned when he read through the messages waiting, his cheeks flaring pleased color.

[02:23PM] I _am going to take your silence that you were either interrupted by this “meeting”, or you are currently being held captive. Please tell Jack that if it is the former, I am already considering telling him no, as he is taking up too much of your time. If it is the latter, you may inform your kidnapper that it would be best if they let you go now. I will be highly displeased if you are late for dinner. -HL_

[02:26PM] _How is it that one man can find so much to say that you are still able to pay rapt attention to his words when we could instead be conversing about this evening? I believe I shall wear my black suit… perhaps the maroon shirt. Does that suit (no pun intended), darling? -HL_

[02:40PM] _Should you be detained much longer, I may have to stage a break in. Do you think your Agent Crawford would forgive me? -HL_

[02:47PM] _You have until 3:00, Will. You’d better warn Jack to release you soon. -HL_

Will laughed at the last message before typing out his response, noting he was making Hannibal’s playful deadline by mere minutes.

[02:58PM] Y **ou can call off the cavalry, Hannibal. I have been released from captivity. I had to chew my way through the ropes and remove a bomb, but it’s been done. WG**

The response came almost immediately, increasing the smile on Will’s lips tenfold.

[02:59PM] _Thank heavens. I had every faith you would escape. Now onto more important matters. Dinner is at 07:45PM. Please meet me at my home no later than 07:15PM so we can ensure we are on time. -HL_

[03:01PM] **That’s perfect. I’ll be there. I’m very much looking forward to seeing you in that shirt. You know it’s my favorite. WG**

Will let his mind drift to the last time he had seen Hannibal in the shirt in question, the day they took in the winery. He had matched the decor so well that several patrons had stopped him to ask him for recommendations on different wines. Falling into the role quite easily, Hannibal had graciously assisted until he was rescued by an actual worker. They had been taken through to their private tasting not long after. His phone chimed, pulling him from his reverie as he read the next message, grinning.

[03:11PM] _It’s as if I plan these things. Will you do me a favor and wear the blue suit tonight, please? -HL_

[03:13PM] **Ask and you shall receive. Any particular reason? WG**

[03:15PM] _Like you, there are particular pieces of your wardrobe of which I am particularly fond. The blue of that suit brings out your eyes. -HL_

[03:17PM] **Good answer. Any other requests? WG**

[03:20PM] _Bring something you want to wear tomorrow. Stay with me tonight. Please. -HL_

Will’s heart thumped happily in his chest as he went through a mental checklist of things he would need to bring with him. To his delight, the list was short. He had left Hannibal’s home just that morning, and in his hurry, he left most of his stuff where it was. He typed back, reaching for his coffee cup to take it to the break room for an afternoon pick me up.

[03:24PM] C **an do. Just to warn you, I left most of my things in your home this morning. I didn’t have time to pack anything up. Sorry about that. WG**

[03:27PM] _Think nothing of it. Should you choose to, you’re welcome to leave anything you choose in my home. You already have a key, so anything you need, you can always stop by to pick it up. I will clear a drawer for you this afternoon. One in the bathroom, too. -HL_

[03:30PM] **Don’t trouble yourself if you don’t have to. I don’t mind. WG**

[03:33PM] _It’s no trouble at all. I was already planning on it. You just gave me an easy segue into discussing it with you. The more time you are there with me… the more it feels like home. Any time you’d like to be there, I want you there, too. -HL_

[03:05PM] **I appreciate it more than you know. I feel very good being with you, as much as possible. But for now, you have to leave me alone. I have work to do. WG**

[03:08PM] _How fortuitous. My last appointment just arrived. Until this evening, darling. Don’t forget. The blue suit tonight. Whatever you need for tomorrow. Don’t be late. -HL_

[03:10PM] **Yeah, yeah. I promise. See you tonight. WG**

 _It would be so easy to end this conversation with an ‘I love you’_ , Will thought. _But I have to say it in person first. Maybe tonight._ The thought alone propelled him through the rest of his day.

***

Will arrived home, closing the door behind him as his dogs milled about him, whining in greeting. He stooped and scratched their ears, greeting each in turn before turning them out to run. In the meantime, he made his way to the bedroom, pulling out the suit Hannibal requested he wear and a pale grey shirt, smooth as silk against his skin, to wear with it. He chose a dark tie, placing the items on the bed before crossing to the bathroom to turn on the water in his shower, adjusting the heat until it was just shy of scorching. His phone chimed quietly behind him as he stripped off the button up he had worn to work that morning, tossing it into the hamper as he moved back to pick it up. The picture that greeted him stilled his movements, catching his breath in his throat. 

[06:10PM] [IMG:00495] _Good evening, darling. Just about to jump in the shower. I hope your evening is going well so far. I cannot wait to see you this evening. -HL_

The image showed a tantalizing line of flesh through Hannibal’s opened button up, slacks undone to draw the viewer’s eye down the torso to where an attractive bulge waited to be touched, teased. Will’s mouth went dry as he stared. Shaking his head, he typed a reply before relegating his phone to the counter while he stepped beneath the spray. The image stayed behind his eyelids as he washed his hair, hands trailing over his skin as he let his mind wander to his much preferred shared showers. _Maybe tonight_ he thought. _Or tomorrow._

Stepping from the shower, he retrieved his phone to find three more photos waiting for him, revealing more and more tantalizing flesh of his lover as he prepared to shower. Will gaped, trying to quell his now very interested erection as he moved towards the bed, scrubbing his hair absentmindedly as he replied.

[06:23PM] **Do you have any idea how cruel it is for you to send me images like those when I’m going to have to sit across from you while we dine this evening, picturing stripping you down to that level of undress? WG**

The new image he received showcased the tanned flesh of Hannibal’s torso, a mirror selfie in just the sinfully well fitting slacks he planned to wear that evening. As Will typed, a new image, this one with his shirt in place, but only partially buttoned appeared. Will’s brain short circuited as he watched helplessly as another image, shirt in place with a vest being buttoned over the top, appeared.

[06:34PM] **You’re killing me. You know that? Actually killing me. I think my heart has stopped at least three times since I got home. WG**

[06:36PM] _I do hope you are dressing while you stare. It would not do for you to be ogling instead of getting ready. -HL_

Will grinned and deposited his phone on the bed without replying, dressing quickly before making his way to the bathroom. He brushed his hair until it fell in soft, touchable curls around his face. Hannibal seemed to favor his five o’clock shadow and he had trimmed it prior to showering. Glancing in the mirror, he was surprised a the visage staring back at him. The man in the mirror looked calm, happiness shining in his bright eyes. The hollows that seemed to have carved a path beneath his eyes were barely visible. _What a difference the right person in my life can make._ Grabbing his phone, he snapped a quick picture, sending it to Hannibal before grabbing his keys. Checking the dog’s water one last time, he picked up the bag containing the clothing he wanted for the next couple of days, donned his overcoat and scarf, and headed out the door with plenty of time to spare. As he climbed into his car, he removed his phone from his pocket to let Hannibal to know he was on his way, the text waiting for him making his heart squeeze tight in his chest.

[06:55PM] _I am a truly fortunate man. Now get over here so I can take you to dinner. Please drive safe. I have no clout with the FBI as of yet to get you out of a ticket. -HL_

Laughing, he let the doctor know he was on the way before backing slowly out of the drive.

***

“Hannibal! Will! Good to see you gentlemen again!” Tony greeted them at the door as if he had been waiting for them. Hannibal smiled and shook the other man’s hand. Will stepped forward, meeting the other man’s jovial eyes as they shook hands. Tony grinned, tilting his head towards the hostess stand. “I think they just finished clearing your table. You should be able to check in without issues. And Hannibal,” he said, his eyes shining, “try not to be so charming this time. The girls and boys working tonight are the same crew from last time you were in here. They wouldn’t stop talking about you two and I could hardly get them to work.” Hannibal laughed, drawing Will to his side. Will smiled, his inner happiness radiating outward to encircle them both.

“I can’t say we can make any guarantees on that front, Tony,” Hannibal said amiably. “We will do our best, but…” he gestured to Will. “Can you honestly blame them?” Will blushed as Tony laughed, ushering them to the hostess stand where the girl behind the counter watched them, a warm smile already in place. 

“I don’t blame them, but please. I’m begging you. Behave.” Hannibal grinned, nodding.

“We will discuss terms. Do you have any recommendations from the menu tonight?” Tony nodded enthusiastically. 

“There is a new four course. It’s paired with a Shiraz we haven’t served in here before, but it highly coveted. Make sure to get in on it. And the Tiramisu as well, of course.” Hannibal inclined his head, his arm comfortably around Will’s waist. 

“We will make sure to do so, then. Thank you, Tony. Please stop by the table before our evening concludes.” Tony nodded to them both and headed off in the direction of the wine cellar. Hannibal turned to the blushing hostess, giving his name quietly as she picked up menus in her shaking hands. Hannibal took Will’s hand as they were lead through the restaurant, their fingers tangling easily, as if they had done it for years. They were lead to the same quiet table, their menus distributed by the hostess, who smiled and wished them both a pleasant evening. Hannibal watched Will with hooded eyes as he picked up his menu. The smile playing gently at his lips made Will want to lean across the table and kiss him. To quell the impulse, he opened the heavy menu in his hands, scanning without reading a thing,

“You do look exquisite tonight, Will. That color suits you.” Will blushed, reaching across the table for Hannibal’s hand.

“You look amazing as well. I feel very fortunate for the time you give me, Hannibal. And the experiences,” he said, glancing around the room. Hannibal smiled, squeezing Will’s fingers before retrieving his own menu.

“Thank you, darling. Shall we decide on our menu for the evening? I’m famished.” Will grinned, remembering their first evening there. _My tolerance for wine has gone up since then. Perhaps, I’ll actually make it through the night this time._

***

Will picked up his coffee, taking a small sip while he watched their legendary slice of Tiramisu get carted through the restaurant to their table, held aloft by their tiny, animated waitress who had doted upon them the entire evening. They had stayed charming and fond, teasing her as she brought them more than what they requested, insisting they couldn’t miss out on the dishes she added to their menu. She made her way towards them, clutching two forks in her fist as she set the dessert between them.

“This, gentlemen, is the last slice in the restaurant. Tony set it aside when you arrived so you’d be able to have it.” She handed them each a fork as they thanked her profusely, bowing slightly before disappearing to collect their check. Will grinned across the table as Hannibal sliced off a small portion, offering his fork over for Will to take the morsel from him. The fork slid between his lips as he held Hannibal’s eyes, watching as his pupils swelled gently in the candlelight. As he savored his bite, he watched as Hannibal took another small morsel for himself, closing his eyes to enjoy the flavors as they chased the coffee they were drinking. Will was a little drunk, delighted with the conversation they had that evening about Hannibal consulting with the Bureau. 

“I will do what I can to help Jack,” Hannibal had said as they dug in to their lamb. “I feel he is a good man who may often have too much laid upon his shoulders. The least I can do is help lighten the load where I can.” Will’s heart had swelled with happiness and pride at the words. Having Hannibal double checking his work may prove frustrating at times, but having the doctor around would be immensely helpful during stressful cases. Someone to lean on, he thought. They had spent the rest of the evening flirting across the table, sharing dishes as if they were teenagers on their first date. It had been increasingly difficult to avoid staring at Hannibal’s mouth as he spoke, smiled, ate… Will found himself enchanted with him, the feeling only deepening as the evening wore on. The staff circulated often, many of the workers stopping at their table to absorb a little of the delightful energy they exuded into their space as they ate. When the dessert arrived, Will was already half hard and staring at Hannibal as if he was the one about to be devoured. Hannibal only smiled and continued to dole out small bites, savoring the piece of cake nobody else would be able to enjoy that evening. He regarded the other man over the candle, wondering if now was the time. Setting down his fork, he reached across the table for Will’s hand, gently caressing the skin of his inner wrist.

“I know that we haven’t been seeing eachother for very long, but evenings like tonight make me wonder how close we are going to get,” Will said, startling Hannibal out of his own reverie. The profiler was gazing at their hands as if what he saw there held the answer to every question he had ever posed. Hannibal cleared his throat, suddenly nervous.

“You almost read my mind, darling,” he said quietly, watching as Will’s eyes lifted to his own in wonder. “While we haven’t been together long, I can’t anticipate a time when I will not spend what free time I have with you.” He took a small sip of his coffee, fortifying himself before continuing. “I’ve become very fond of you, Will. I hope that is welcome.” Will nodded, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a small smile.

“I feel the same. I have considered what we are as a relationship since the first time I was in your home.” Hannibal nodded, relieved.

“Would it be acceptable to call you my partner, then?” Will’s face broke out into a grin.

“Why, Hannibal, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” He batted his eyelashes, clutching his hand to his chest. Hannibal laughed and stole the last of the Tiramisu, just for Will’s cheek. Will watched him eat it with dark, delighted eyes. “Call me whatever you want. As long as you take me home, and soon.” Hannibal nodded and picked up the check, both men draining the last of their coffee as they made their way to the front of the restaurant. The hostess glanced up, blushing as they approached.

“Was everything to your liking tonight, gentlemen?” Will buried his face against Hannibal’s shoulder, trying not to laugh as he nodded, thanking her as he paid for their meal. He steered Will out of the restaurant, pressing him to the wall as they exited, covering his mouth with his own. Will moaned quietly into the kiss, digging his hands into Hannibal’s hair as he pulled back.

“You are irresistible when you’re playful like you are tonight. Now, behave so I can get us home.” Hannibal took his hand and lead him towards the waiting valet, who brought the car to them. Will tipped the kid handsomely as he climbed into the passenger seat, his hand on Hannibal’s thigh as they drove. The giddiness at the progression of his relationship with the doctor emboldened him, and as they spoke quietly, Will’s hand slid up Hannibal’s thigh, inch by inch until about halfway home, he was dangerously close to his erection, which Will could feel pressing hot and heavy against his slacks. His own cock throbbed in response to the discovery and without thinking, Will pressed his palm into the hard flesh, drawing a gasp from the other man. A strong hand encircled his wrist, keeping his hand pressed to Hannibal’s erection as he pulled into the drive. Hannibal killed the engine before reaching hungrily for Will’s mouth, releasing his wrist to grip his jaw in his gloved fingers. Their mouths met in the darkened hush of the car, Hannibal rocking against Will’s palm as Will whimpered into his mouth. As the kiss broke, Will gasped for air before leaning in to capture Hannibal’s earlobe in his teeth, nipping gently.

“Take me inside before I beg you to take me here.” Hannibal nodded, stepping from the car.

“Another time, perhaps, but I want you in bed.” They made their way to the door, but as Hannibal reached to unlock it, Will pressed him to the wooden surface, nipping his neck as his fingers trembled on the lock. Hannibal dropped his keys, turning in the profiler’s arms as their mouths met, the kiss searing itself beneath his skin and into his bones as Will held him against the door, pinning his hips to the wood as he licked his way into the doctor’s mouth. He tasted of coffee and passion, a touch of the spicy Shiraz dancing somewhere along his palette as Hannibal moaned weakly into his mouth. Yes. God I need you. Will bent and retrieved Hannibal’s keys, unlocking the door as he reached once again for his mouth, the door thudding closed and locked behind them as Will gripped Hannibal’s tie, pulling him along to the bedroom. They barely made it before descending upon one another, clothes shed in a flurry as their need for skin took over. Will’s hands worked Hannibal’s tie open, flinging it to the ground as if it offended him before reaching for the buttons of his shirt. Simultaneously, Hannibal reached for the button of Will’s pants, delighting in the hiss that issued forth as Will pressed against his palm, his cock heavy and hot in his hands. They worked their clothes off and onto the floor, grasping skin as they kissed. It wasn’t long before they fell to the bed, skin to skin, the need for closeness riding them both.

With as often as they made love, they didn’t need much preparation but it was part of Hannibal’s pride to reduce the profiler to a need driven mess, and so with infinite care, he rolled Will onto his back as he reached for the lubricant they left out the night before, stroking down Will’s legs as they parted for him. He spend long minutes stealing gentle kisses from the profiler’s lips as he worked his fingers into his body, first one, then two before searching for the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, his heart thudding when Will cried out with pleasure, hands gripping the sheets as he writhed. Hannibal’s hands shook as he withdrew his fingers, climbing between Will’s thighs as he slicked his own sensitive cock, trembling with need as he lined himself against Will’s slick opening. Their eyes met as he pushed gently inside, the feeling so exquisitely good that Hannibal had to pause for long moments to keep from coming right then. Will reached for his lips as he rocked his hips down, taking more of Hannibal’s cock inside him, inch by slow inch. 

It was when he was fully seated that Hannibal gasped the words, unable to keep the emotion from welling up from his throat a moment longer. Finding Will’s lust blown gaze, brushed back the soft curls from his face, gazing into the eyes so filled with need and trust, it made it hard to breathe.

“I love you, Will. I love you,” Hannibal gasped as he slowly withdrew, holding Will’s eyes. The beautiful blue filled with wonderment, awe… before filling quietly with the sheen of unshed tears. He buried his face against Hannibal’s throat, gasping as Hannibal took possession of his body. His hands wrapped over Hannibal’s shoulders, drawing him closer as he reached for his lips.

“I-” Will’s voice seemed to catch in his throat as he struggled to control his emotions. “I’ve wanted to hear that for so long. I love you, too. God I love you.” Hannibal continued to rock inside him, cherishing every word, every affirmation, every tear that fell as if it were precious to him. Their lips met gently, the need to climax burned away in their reflective and explosive love for one another, the feeling bursting from their skin and encircling their bodies as they moved. They made love for hours, the tempo never increasing as their orgasms built slowly like the incoming tide. When Will’s finally broke over his skin, the words poured from his mouth as he spent between their bodies, trembling as he let the rush of endorphins and emotional release take over. The tears that spilled from his eyes felt as if he was releasing a part of himself over to Hannibal, a piece that no longer belonged to him. When Hannibal’s own orgasm crashed into him, he buried himself deep within Will’s heat, kissing his neck as the tremors overtook him. Spent, they lay for long moments, gazing at one another without speaking as they let their hands and slow gentle kisses speak for them. The love that poured from them was physically palpable, present in each slow brush of lips, each gaze and caress of skin. Both men were starved for it, and it took long minutes before they could stand and make it to the shower.

Will closed his eyes, feeling Hannibal’s hands on his skin as they rinsed themselves of their passion before they slept. The part of Will that had been released in his orgasm seemed to be replaced by something previously belonging to Hannibal. The gentleness of his kisses as he washed Will’s body, and the way curled around him when they dried themselves enough to fall into bed, told him without words that what they were experiencing was a new plateau for them both. Hannibal ran his hands through Will’s hair, pulling him close as their breathing deepened into the rhythm of sleep. Hannibal pressed himself close, whispering endearments in Lithuanian into Will’s ear as they drifted to the sweet oblivion of sleep. Before he was pulled down into his dreams, Hannibal sent a quiet thank you to the universe for imbuing him with the need for wine the day they met. _Perhaps I’ll even thank Adam,_ he thought, amused. _Without his foolishness, I would not be in this situation now. Everyone deserves to be applauded for their efforts._ The smile on his face stayed for hours as both men slept.


	9. Chardonnay

As the elevator pinged for the fifth floor, the small knot in Will’s stomach tightened with happy anticipation. Hannibal stood beside him, stoic as ever, his face betraying none of the inner nervousness he had to be feeling. Will caught his eye as they stepped out and into the main hallway of the Behavioral Sciences department, inclining his head for the doctor to follow him. Both men had dressed elegantly that morning; Will in his blue suit with the jacket casually slung over his shoulder, his shirtsleeves rolled to his elbows. The pale grey button down Hannibal had selected for him looked better than anything he had ever paired with the suit, making it less sterile than traditional white, paling his wintry blue gaze to a shade almost as pale as his shirt. Hannibal opted for classic but approachable in a dark brown three piece, complete with a wheat colored button down and gold tie. They looked as though they were going to a photo shoot or out for dinner, rather than heading to the FBI office in Baltimore for Will to conduct business as usual before handing over the reins of his profile to Hannibal for further analysis.

Their choice of attire had almost made them late. It was difficult to resist helping Hannibal with the buttons to his vest, straightening his tie for him while standing behind him at the floor length mirror in Hannibal’s closet. The selection the doctor had chosen for his aftershave was understated and deliciously masculine. The scent made Will’s knees go weak when he caught traces of it at Hannibal’s jaw as he helped him dress. It was even more difficult for Hannibal to resist pushing Will into the door frame and claiming his mouth, which the doctor had done several times as they prepared for the day. It took Hannibal leaving the room in search of his cufflinks for Will to get himself under some semblance of control, enough to finish dressing at any rate. The blue suit he now wore was becoming one of his favorites, if only because seeing it on him made Hannibal light up like a child on Christmas morning. 

They had parked the car in Will’s usually parking spot, and when Will tried to open the door, he found himself hauled into a gentle but firm kiss, gloved fingers raking through his hair as they had on their first date. When he dazedly asked the occasion, Hannibal had smirked, stepping from the car as if nothing had happened.

“I won’t be able to kiss you for many hours, and it happens that I’ve become rather partial to it when we are within proximity,” he stated as they waited for the elevator. “This will sate me… for now.” The doors had pinged open before Will could form a proper reply.

The profiler opened the door to his office, hanging his jacket on the peg on the back of the door before stepping around to take a seat at his desk. Hannibal followed him in, looking around curiously as he hung his overcoat and removed his gloves before taking the only other seat available to him. Will grinned across his desk, leaning back into his seat and lacing his fingers over his head.

“It must be weird for you,” he said. Hannibal’s brow furrowed.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Will laughed, reaching for his briefcase to retrieve the notes for his first lecture of the day.

“Being on that side of the desk, I mean. You have to be accustomed to being seated where I am.” Hannibal smiled and nodded.

“It is a bit strange,” he replied, crossing his ankle over his knee. “But nothing too much outside of my comfort zone. I look forward to listening to you speak.” Will swallowed, trying to look unaffected by the sight of the argyle socks Hannibal had chosen to wear, a subtle pattern that matched his suit to perfection. The last time he had worn them, Will had been riding him on the couch after two glasses of chardonnay, and Hannibal had made him beg for twenty minutes before showing an inch of mercy and working a hand over his straining erection, fucking Will through his fist until they had both melted into one another in orgasmic bliss. Hannibal noted his gaze, his smile growing predatory.

“Something the matter, Will?” he inquired. Will swallowed the moan rising up in his throat, leaning forward to reply to Hannibal's playful comment. As he opened his mouth, a knock sounded at his office door. Will inwardly groaned as Jack Crawford stepped through, looking thoroughly annoyed. Both men froze, leaning back in their respective seats. _Saved from a likely very embarrassing erection at work by the boss. That’s probably a good thing, right?_ Will couldn’t bring himself to answer the question, even inside his head. Jack glanced around at both men, slowly becoming aware he had interrupted a moment. He closed the door, uncaring.

“Good morning, gentlemen. I was hoping you’d already be here,” he said, leaning into the wood of Will’s door. Will grinned, fishing for his briefcase.

“Morning, Jack,” he replied. “Ready for my lecture this morning? You’re attending, correct?” Jack nodded, glancing around at Hannibal before moving forward to shake his hand.

“It’s on the totem, correct? Of course I’ll be attending. I’m the one who asked you to give the lecture in hopes it will shake some ideas loose.” Turning to Hannibal, he grasped the doctor’s hand. “Good morning, Doctor Lecter. Thanks for ensuring Will was on time this morning.” Hannibal grinned, taking his seat once again.

“Agent Crawford, good to see you again,” he said, a touch of humor lacing through his words at Jack’s forthright no bullshit manner. _We could easily be friends, given time._

“Just Jack, Please. No Agent or Crawford needed. You ready to see Will in action?” Hannibal nodded, catching the profiler’s eye as he made his way around his desk with the notes he had procured from his bag.

“It will be interesting to hear him lecture when I am so used to doing so myself,” he replied. “I am unused to being on the other side of the desk, as Will pointed out to me this morning. It should be a thoroughly refreshing experience for me.” Jack nodded.

“I wanted to thank you in advance for your assistance, and warn you that Adam will also be in attendance this morning. He’s already been causing me grief about getting the room ready, because he found out that it’s Will’s lecture space. I am unsure how he is going to react to your introduction as a new resource to us.” Hannibal smiled, a brief baring of teeth betraying his outward calm.

“I am certain he will manage to keep things professional, Jack. Should he choose otherwise, rest assured I will be able to ensure he does in the future.” Jack laughed, eying Hannibal as if he were seeing him for the first time.

“I’m not sure if I’m looking forward to this, or if it’s one of the worst ideas I’ve ever had,” he murmured as he opened the door. “Either way, it should make for an interesting morning. Shall we?”

***

“Does anybody have any questions?” Will asked as he paced the front of the room. A few of the agents listening to him speak raised their hands and Will called on them one by one, fielding their queries like a pro, expanding on the ideas they laid out for him. Hannibal watched him with hooded eyes, more in love than he thought it possible to be with another human being. Observing the profiler in his element, imparting others with the knowledge he had gleaned on the most recently closed case he had worked, was akin to listening to a virtuoso’s composition and Hannibal couldn’t get enough. Will was knowledgeable and personable when lecturing, stopping often to ensure those in attendance understood the concepts they studied before moving on. It was obvious he was well liked by those in the room, and the thought warmed Hannibal’s heart. He was so deep in thought that he almost missed his introduction.

“Folks, I have the great pleasure of introducing to you another resource who will be assisting me with profiling the most recent serial murder added to the board,” Will said, motioning to Hannibal to come forward. As he approached, he watched Will’s pupils dilate, even as he continued speaking. “This is Doctor Hannibal Lecter, one of the finest minds in the world of psychiatry and psychoanalysis. He also used to be a resident surgeon, so he’s had plenty of experience that will prove useful to what we do. He’s here to help where he can, although he’s only on retainer for now. I’m sure he’d be happy to answer any questions you may have.” Hannibal stopped before his partner, holding his gaze for a beat before turning to address the room.

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen”, he replied, his voice quietly authoritative, much to Will’s delight. “As Mr. Graham stated, I am here at your disposal for the time being. I am a doctor in the field of criminal psychology, and it’s been requested that I take a look at some of the current profiles in order to flesh out some additional details that will help you catch the men and women you are after. Should you need any assistance, I would be happy to help.” He looked about the room, meeting the curiously friendly gazes of the finest minds of the FBI. A shiver ran down his back, but he pushed it aside, determined to keep a professional composure. _They do not know of your extracurricular activities. Dot concern yourself._

“Do you currently have any questions on the role I am to fill amongst your ranks?” The agents glanced at eachother, but no one raised their hand. Hannibal nodded to Will, and made to move away when a voice floated down from the back of the room, mockingly inquisitive and condescending.

“Were you truly brought in for your accolades and expertise, or is it simply because you’re currently railing our profiler?” Many heads turned towards the voice, a nervous titter rippling throughout the room. Will stepped forward, intent on addressing Adam and his set, angry expression, but Hannibal stopped him with a small shake of his head. Clearing his throat, he raised his voice, ensuring it carried through the room so nobody would miss his response.

“Hello again, Adam,” he said pleasantly, holding the angry man’s eyes. “I understand your concerns regarding my ability to conduct myself in a professional manner when I am currently courting one of the finest minds the Bureau has had the pleasure of working with. I can assure you that neither my integrity, nor his, will be compromised by us working together.” Cocking his head to the side, he continued, pinning Adam in place with his stare, even as the man before him paled under the scrutiny. 

“I would be happy to show you my credentials if that is your chief concern, but I believe most of what you are expressing stems from bitterness at losing not one, but two men in your life recently.” His smile became predatory as his voice deepened, issuing forth from low in his throat. “Should you ever wish to discuss your failed attempts at being a sugar baby, or your inability to prevent yourself from cheating on the decent men in your life simply because you grow bored, please don’t hesitate to reach out to me. I know Will gave you my card when you detained him with information you thought you gleaned about my professional career and its failures. Should you need clarification on my mistakes, I’d be happy to enlighten you. We can discuss your penchant for older men and your issues with your father during the same session.”

Reaching into his pocket, Hannibal retrieved one of his professional business cards, holding it out to Adam, who had shrunk into his seat, shaking as Hannibal gazed into his eyes. Hannibal placed the card on top of his notes, patting it gently before releasing the other man from his stare. Speaking quietly to ensure only Adam heard what he said, Hannibal whispered, “perhaps it would be prudent to choose your enemies more wisely, especially when said men can think faster and have a fundamental understanding of how to take your mind apart. Please refrain from your poor attempts at embarrassment in the future, or I will break you. Do you understand?” Round eyed, Adam nodded, his face the color of milk. Hannibal patted his hand before moving back to the middle of the room. Clearing his throat, he addressed the room.

“Seeing as Adam has created the perfect segue into the next subject, you are all now aware that Mr. Graham and I are romantically involved. Should you have any questions about it, I suggest they’re fielded to Will, preferably while he has something alcoholic in one of his hands. However, I believe you’ll find me more than adequate to work with, regardless of my association with your colleague.” The agents around them laughed as Will’s face flared bright red. He bit his lip, lowering his eyes so nobody could see the bright gleam contained within. Hannibal tried to keep his eyes from him as he grinned, glancing once more around the room.

“If you don’t have any further questions, I believe Mr. Graham is also finished with you for now. Should you have any queries or would like to schedule a personal appointment with me, I will be taking any members of Jack’s staff as new patients at a reduced rate. I have an extensive background in trauma, and anyone that wishes to unburden with me will be able to do so at his or her convenience.” The class stood and moved from the room, several hanging back to speak with Hannibal, many retrieving cards for private sessions when they had time. Adam tried to escape as quietly as possible but was quickly detained by Jack and hauled off for what Will could only assume would be a colossal ass chewing. As the crowd thinned, he turned to the man next to him, who was looking through his notes with interest.

“That went both far better and worse than I thought it would,” he said, leaning into Hannibal’s shoulder as he grinned. Hannibal smiled and placed a hand on the back of Will’s neck, rubbing small circles into the skin at the base of his curls. Will closed his eyes, melting into the touch for a moment before he straightened his shoulders and collected his notes.

“I don’t believe it could have gone better,” Hannibal replied, his eyes bright as he followed Will from the room. “Everyone in attendance will now be aware of both my association to you and our unavailability for any kind of intimate relationship. While I wouldn’t have been quite so… blunt, I still believe Adam did us a favor. Although,” he added, looping an arm around Will’s waist as the door to his office swung shut, “he was obviously unaware of the damage he was doing to his career when he opened his mouth. I take it he’s generally liked?” Will shook his head, leaning into Hannibal’s embrace.

“Honestly, I knew nothing of him before we started dating,” he said, sliding a hand on top of the arm encircling his waist from behind. “I had no idea he was both vicious and stupid.” Hannibal laughed and released him, taking a seat in front of his desk.

“It is up to neither of us to repair what he so badly wanted to break. We can only push forward, and prove that we are capable of working together without becoming carnally distracted. Although,” he said, eyeing Will as the profiler pulled his chair out from behind his desk, “if I had to listen to you lecture on a regular basis, I may not be able to repeat the content of your teachings.” Will blushed, pleased. Pulling the folder on the newest case from his briefcase, he handed it to Hannibal before taking his seat next to the doctor.

“As happy as it makes me that you find me distracting, I would actually like to solve this case,” he replied, pulling his chair closer. “Want to take a look an tell me what you think?” Hannibal nodded, flipping open the folder. He set aside the photographs and began to read the report as Will watched him, his heart beating hard in his chest. He understood completely why Hannibal would be distracted. He wasn’t any better in that regard.

***

It was past seven when they finally called a ceasefire. They had taken over one of the main interrogation offices and set up a board, connecting picture to picture, piecing together the case like a jigsaw puzzle until they had an almost perfect image of who their suspect would be. They had managed to narrow the list significantly and within the next few days, Will was positive they’d have their killer in custody. Jack had only checked on them once when they’d moved rooms, and had been thoroughly impressed by their progress. Will promised the agent they’d go over the list in the morning to try and determine the most likely candidates so they could be brought in for questioning. Hannibal readily agreed to lend his assistance, assuring his own appointments for the week had been shifted so he could help with the case. Jack clapped them both on the shoulder before letting himself out of the office, grinning as if the case was already solved. 

Exhausted, they made their way to Hannibal’s car, talking over the finer details of their profile as Hannibal unlocked the doors. Neither noticed Adam waiting for them until he approached, hair sweaty and disheveled, his hands balled into fists. It was obvious he had been waiting for some time; his face was streaked with cry lines, his eyes tired and drawn. Hannibal moved towards him, effectively blocking his advance towards Will.

“Ahh, Adam. Haven’t left for the day yet I see. Is there something we can help you with?” Hannibal asked, his voice low and smooth. Will shivered; even in such a tense situation, it was impossible to deny the power and control Hannibal had over his speech. He was capable of putting anyone at ease, or causing alarm with a slight change in inflection. Adam faltered, stopping a few feet from where they stood.

“You two fucks cost me my career today,” he mumbled, dragging a hand through his hair. “Everything I’ve worked for, gone in a flash. Jack won’t even give me the option of transferring back to my old department. Just said to show up Monday to collect my things.” A sob escaped his throat as he buried his face in his hands. Will stepped forward unconsciously, intent on offering some semblance of comfort. When his fingers brushed the other man’s arm, Adam reeled back as if scalded. “Don’t touch me! Don’t you offer me comfort, not after what you two have done! Dunno how Jack could have taken your side over mine. It’s obvious that you won’t be able to stop eye fucking one another long enough to make any real difference.” Hannibal leaned into the side of the car, tilting his head as he regarded the wreck of a man before them. _If I was capable of such emotions, I might feel pity for him._

“I assure you, Adam, everything that occurred after your outburst today was your own doing,” the doctor replied. He turned his head, meeting Will’s eyes. _Get into the car_ , the gaze said. _Let me handle this_. Will obeyed the unspoken request, climbing into the car as Hannibal regarded the man before him. Adam swayed, moving forward menacingly when he saw that his main target had been sequestered. It occurred to Hannibal that if he was now working with the FBI, it might be more acceptable for him to bring Adam’s behavior to the attention of those who could legally assist in putting a stop to the harassment. Mulling it over in seconds, he instead decided to allow Adam’s next actions determine his fate. Will watched through the windshield with rounded eyes as Adam lowered his head, trying to make eye contact with the profiler. Hannibal stepped into his view, effectively blocking Will from view. Adam gritted his teeth, rounding on Hannibal, directing his anger at the man determined to deny him the satisfaction of taking out his despair on someone so undeserving of his ire.

“You can’t keep him hidden from me forever, Hannibal,” Adam said, his voice full of contempt. “I will say my piece eventually. What’s the problem anyway? Don’t think poor Will is stable enough to hear the truth?” Hannibal clasped his wrist in his gloved hand, widening his stance as Adam attempted to circle the car.

“Will is perfectly capable of taking whatever verbal abuse you plan to spew in his direction,” he replied smoothly. “I just refuse to allow him to suffer a lost cause when I can suffer it for him.” He stepped forward, catching the other man off guard. Adam backed up, eyeing Hannibal as if he had never seen him before.

“It would be best if you left here now, Adam,” Hannibal continued. “Should you choose to come up against me, I can promise you, the outcome will be most… unpleasant.” The other man met the maroon gaze and watched as the humanity leaked from Hannibal’s eyes, leaving behind the cold calculation of the predator beneath the person mask he wore. Suddenly cold, Adam shivered. _Holy shit. He’s a monster_. Adam backed up, his eyes glazing with fear.

“F-fine. I’ll leave you for now. But r-rest assured, I’ll have my revenge.” Before Hannibal could respond, Adam turned and sprinted to his car, turning the engine and taking off before Hannibal let himself into the driver’s seat. Will immediately reached for him, kissing the side of his face as Hannibal started the car.

“Jesus,” he breathed, weaving his fingers through Hannibal’s free hand. “What the hell was that all about?” Hannibal shrugged, navigating the car carefully out of the garage.

“I am uncertain what he thought would happen when he finally met us,” he replied as he checked for traffic before merging onto the road that would take them home. “I can only be positive of one thing.” Will watched his face, waiting for him to continue. It took several moments for him to realize that the doctor didn’t intend to say anything else.

“And what is that?” Hannibal grinned, his profile making the expression feral, savage in the passing lights.

“He got more than he bargained for.”

***

Will was making coffee Saturday morning when the notification came through on his phone. Frowning at the message, he put his phone in his pocket and carried the cups to the bedroom where his lover was waiting, still half asleep, for his return. Hannibal glanced up from his own messages as Will entered the room, smiling as he was handed a steaming cup of ambrosia. He inhaled deeply, taking in the rich, earthy scent of the blend Will had chosen to use that morning before taking a sip. _Mm. Perfect. Just like the man that made it._

“Thank you, darling. Dark roast… Kona is it?” Will grinned, taking another sip.

“Your nose is incredible.” Hannibal smiled, placing a small kiss to the corner of Will’s mouth as he wound his hand into the delightful riot of curls at the base of Will’s neck.

“I believe you used the press this morning as well. The scent isn’t quite as strong as it is when you siphon.” Will raised an eyebrow as he reached for his phone.

“It has a different scent?” Hannibal nodded, taking another sip.

“It’s stronger, more acidic when made in that apparatus. This,” he continued, gesturing to his cup, “is far more simplistic and tends to taste smoother. I much prefer it.” Will nodded distractedly as he unlocked his phone. 

“Noted. While you enjoy your coffee, I don’t want to ruin the mood, but take a look at this.” He passed his phone to Hannibal, who took it and looked curiously at the photograph emblazoned across the screen. His brow furrowed as he passed it back to Will.

“What about Adam, Will?” he asked, his voice softly confused.

“He’s missing.” Hannibal raised an eyebrow, taking another sip from his cup.

“How can they be sure he hasn’t simply left?” he asked, his voice roughened with sleep, but completely even. “He did ruin his own career only three days ago.” Will shrugged, setting his cup on his nightstand before snuggling back into the warm covers. He reached for Hannibal, retrieving the cup from his grasp as he dragged the doctor down.

“It’s a possibility, but not something I want to contemplate when I have you in bed,” he murmured, his voice husky with arousal. “I’d much rather enjoy what I have than contemplate what happened to the man who tried to exploit me, then ruin me when it backfired.” Hannibal nodded thoughtfully before reaching for his lover’s mouth.

“As you wish, darling.” The kiss they shared was incendiary, exploding across Hannibal’s nerves as if it were the first. Will rolled on top of him, pressing him back into the covers as their mouths sealed. Before he lost all thought to the delights of his lover’s body, Hannibal spared one more thought for the photograph he had been shown.

_Good. It’s best you don’t think upon his fate, darling. Or the protein of our last meal. Some things are just better left as mysteries, and you don’t have a refined enough palate to worry about tasting Adam’s fear._

Hannibal wrapped Will into his arms as they came together, lazily chasing their pleasure late into the morning. Sweaty and exhausted, they fell back to sleep, resting well into the afternoon. When they woke, they lay cozied up in bed, speaking of small things. Hannibal wound his hands into Will’s hair, tugging gently as he pondered his luck in finding a man so obviously open to his attentions. There was nothing he wanted more than to cultivate their relationship, let it grow in ways he never thought he'd find it possible for someone like him. He was still thinking about it when they finally escaped the bed to head to Will’s house. Hannibal let his mind drift, wondering if it was too soon for what he wanted.

When Will pinned him back against the tiles, hands stroking hopefully down his body, Hannibal realized that they couldn’t come to fruition fast enough.

***

Neither man mentioned Adam's disappearance again.


	10. Champagne

_Too much of anything_   
_Is bad_   
_But too much champagne_   
_Is just right._   
_F. Scott Fitzgerald_

* * *

**One Year Later**

Hannibal set the final pieces of silverware next to each plate before admiring the place settings in the context of his table. Although this was not the first dinner party he had the pleasure of hosting, it would be the first since meeting Will, and the delight he got, from planning to execution, came back to him at once in a dizzying rush. He admired his table absentmindedly, allowing his thoughts to wander out to the man who had turned his world upside down. Will was outside, tending to their pack before confining them in their enclosure for the evening. When Will had agreed to move in, it had been the first addition Hannibal had insisted upon; temperature controlled with plenty of room and automated food and water receptacles for his various strays. Will had been so amused by the entire construction, there had been no argument about them living within it. He still managed to sneak them inside the house from time to time, but he looked so adorably guilty when it transpired, Hannibal couldn’t find it within him to be angry, even if there were wet paw prints leading into the kitchen and snacks being passed to the canines with concealed mirth. One or two had even taken a firm liking to Hannibal, and to his dismay, he found he was weak to resist their company within their home from time to time.

Once they had professed their affection for one another, their relationship had progressed at a surprisingly rapid pace. It had taken mere weeks for Will to agree that their separate living spaces no longer made sense, and the time that passed between the admission and the agreement to move in permanently with Hannibal had taken only a few days. They spent a week collecting Will’s belongings and renovating one of the spare bedrooms into an office and workroom for the profiler, but combining their belongings had been as easy as everything else in their life together. Will still hadn’t sold his house, but Hannibal didn’t hold it against him. For them to be together every day, to call the same domicile home, was enough for him. The rest would come in time, and he found his own uses for the space when necessary.

The party they were hosting had been Will’s idea; Hannibal had been more surprised than he wanted to admit that he chose to instigate a holiday party at all, let alone allowing him to flex his culinary muscles in ways he hadn’t in months. While Hannibal still cooked for them often, he had not put on a gathering of this grandeur since his days walking amongst those in the circles of higher society. Tonight’s guests would be far less accustomed to his level of culinary sophistication, so no matter what he presented them with, they would no doubt enjoy his efforts. Building a proper menu to accommodate such varying palates had been a challenge he felt more than up for, especially when Will had gone out of his way to contact Tony to inquire on wine selections to pair with Hannibal’s choices. It made the doctor’s blood pound with something very akin to feline satisfaction, knowing that Will would go to such lengths to please him. 

Even though they now resided within the same home, Hannibal had found it surprisingly easy to continue his nocturnal activities when he felt the urge. Admittedly, the need had reduced greatly with access to a regular lover, but some aspects of his monster remained. He found they were easily taken care of in the small hours with Will none the wiser. It turned out that when thoroughly relaxed and on the receiving end of many rounds of exhaustive sex throughout the week, Will had a tendency to sleep deeply and well, much to Hannibal’s satisfaction. When the doctor found himself unable to sleep, he still managed to take in some of his own entertainment, often within the walls Will’s home, using the key he had been gifted before they moved in together. Will’s kitchen was as equipped as his own, and with a few unnoticeable modifications, he had found it just as easy to butcher meat at one home as the other. Should he ever come under suspicion, he would easily be able to remove the adjustments he had made and dispose of them without anyone becoming suspicious. Sometimes, it was wonderful to be able to think as a predator does.

The fruits of his last expedition were now present in the pâté being served as their appetizer; far fattier and thus more flavorful than goose liver, as he had chosen his specimens carefully, ensuring they were at the peak of health necessary to create the proper texture. When mixed with enough goose to tame the pungent, unfamiliar taste, they created the unique flavor profile he sought for such a celebration. Although he often found himself wanting to test the competency of the FBI and it’s best and brightest, he considered many attending their event friends, so instead of pushing his luck, the rest of the meal was comprised of much more universally palatable meats that would be easily recognizable as beef and pork. The pâté was too easy to resist, though, and gave Hannibal a small sense of satisfaction in meeting the needs of his own palate. 

Humming to himself, Hannibal adjusted the main centerpiece for a final time, adding a few additional larger sprigs of holly before nodding, satisfied at last. While the poinsettia centerpiece may be larger than most would consider appropriate, he always found that adding more elements to them brought his arrangements back in balance. This piece was no exception, piled high with sprigs of evergreen and holly, the crisp white and bright red poinsettia blooms stark against the greenery. The symbolic colors of sacrifice, blood and bone, were easily concealed behind the traditional colors of the holidays. Hannibal amused himself with his choices, even if nobody else was made privy. He often found himself lamenting being unable to share in these small jokes with Will, but with enough time, it could still come to pass. _A man can dream._

Satisfied with his table, Hannibal moved slowly through the house, stopping in the kitchen to taste the last of the dishes that were being finalized by the finest sous chefs in the state. He conferred with the head server on the order their meal should be served, then donned his winter overcoat, heading out of the house to find Will. He could see the door to the dog enclosure was still open, the air billowing out in clouds as it instantly cooled to almost freezing. Carefully maneuvering over the snow, he closed the door, scanning the back for his partner. The snowball that hit him from behind took him completely by surprise. Whirling, he barely caught a glimpse of his lover before he moved behind a tree, the dogs dashing around him and easily giving away his position. Grinning, Hannibal prepared his own ammunition, ducking the second freezing ball easily as he hurled his own crudely formed handful of snow at Will’s head, laughing as he ducked behind the tree he was using for cover. The doctor gasped as he felt the icy water slide down his shirt, trickling along his spine in freezing droplets. The shiver it caused almost cost him his second snowball as Will’s third smacked him in the center of the chest. Hannibal took cover behind the door to the dog enclosure and narrowed his eyes, waiting for Will to stick his head back out and take aim. The second ball to leave his hand struck true, hitting Will on the forehead and shattering in a glittering spray, sticking to his curls like a frigid wintry crown. Will laughed and shook his head, clearing his vision before taking aim. Hannibal’s third snowball knocked Will’s ammunition from his hand, striking his wrist with a precision that belied the doctor’s profession. Will stepped from behind the tree, hands held high, his grin setting Hannibal’s heart thrashing in his chest. 

“I give up!” Will cried, trying to catch his breath. “You’re better at this than I thought you’d be. I thought if I got the jump on you-” His words were cut off by the cold lips pressed to his own as Hannibal claimed his prize, his tongue finding its way between the profiler’s lips. Will sighed and sank into the hot depths of Hannibal’s mouth, tasting the coffee he had been drinking only minutes before. Their tongues flashed, the kiss turning feral as Hannibal nipped gently at his lover’s bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth. Will released a satisfying gasp, his hands digging into Hannibal’s hair as the doctor sipped from his mouth, taking in the taste of snow and excitement. I could do this forever. 

When their kiss broke, Will grinned wryly at the man beside him as the dogs filed into their enclosure, happy to be out of the cold. Hannibal’s nose traced his hairline, breathing in the scent of the bracing cold and ice, finding underneath it the clean, outdoorsy scent of Will’s skin. Placing a small kiss on the profiler’s forehead, Hannibal stepped back and closed the door to the enclosure, penning the dogs in for the evening. Taking Will’s hand, he pulled the other man close, placing another soft kiss to the lips offered to him. His heart thumped happily as their lips met, the air around them warming as their blood rose to the surface of their skin. The clear, blue eyes that met his own were blown wide with lust, warming the ball of need that always seemed present in the doctor’s stomach.

“Conceding defeat so easily, darling?” he chided, wiping a small trickle of cold water from Will’s brow. Will smiled warmly and wrapped his gloved hand around Hannibal’s own, pulling him towards the house. Hannibal’s need curled at the base of his spine, pulsing outward to reach the surface of his skin, bringing a shiver sparkling down his body. If he noticed, Will didn’t mention it. They pulled their coats, gloves and boots off and put them away in their places near the door. It was only when he straightened that Will’s arms found their way around his stomach, slyly playing across the skin just beneath the grey sweater he wore. Hannibal’s breath caught in his throat at the contact, the cold fingertips tracing idle patterns in his heated flesh.

“I don’t know about defeat,” Will replied at last, his voice low and thick in his throat. “But I’m sure surrender could be negotiated easily enough in a bath.” Hannibal’s entire soul groaned at the idea of sinking beneath the hot water with the man at his side, sliding his hands over warm, slippery skin while they kissed. He did have others to consider, but they seemed distant, fuzzy in the haze of his arousal. Clearing his throat, he tried to bring his thoughts back together around the event they were hosting, the reason they couldn’t take more than a quick shower.

“The chefs-”

“Can handle themselves just fine, love,” Will whispered, his teeth finding the very edge of Hannibal’s earlobe. His tongue flashed against the gentle nip, soothing the bite as the other man shuddered and fought for reason. Will smiled against his lover’s neck, hiding a kiss in the back of his hair. Hannibal closed his eyes and bit back a moan, wondering when his resolve had become so weak.

“We-” Will took his hand, drawing Hannibal unresisting through the house. The chefs didn’t bother looking up when they passed, busy with their tasks and only a few hours left before the guests were scheduled to arrive. They worked around one another like a well oiled machine, and Hannibal had to admit he didn’t have anything he could add to their final preparation until the plating.

“See?” Will whispered, opening their bedroom door. “They’ve got everything in hand. We’re good for at least an hour.” 

Closing the door behind him, Hannibal suddenly found himself pressed to the wood, his throat devoured beneath the gentle, open mouthed kisses Will administered. His resistance faded in the wake of the sensations, arousal rolling down his skin in a warm wave, leaving his body tinglingly sensitive. Reaching for Will, he drew the other man to him, working unconsciously to loosen the buttons of the shirt he was wearing. Will hummed low in his throat, loosening his lover’s hands from his shirt as he sank to his knees. Hannibal panted, holding the profiler’s gaze as Will worked the zip of his jeans open, breathing warm air against the straining erection he found waiting for him beneath the heavy material. The profiler nosed the hard flesh, breathing in the deliciously male scent of Hannibal’s skin as he worked the material of the doctor’s jeans off his hips, steadying himself as Hannibal braced a hand on his shoulder and stepped from them completely. Peeling back the soft cotton of the Will’s favorite pair of Hannibal’s black boxer briefs, Will placed a gentle kiss to the crown of Hannibal’s cock as he helped his lover step from the material before pressing him back against the door, bracketing his hips with his hands to ensure Hannibal wouldn’t move from his position. Gritting his teeth, the doctor attempted to wrest himself from where he was held firmly against the door, but the resistance he met was enough to stop his struggles.

“I thought- oh- oh god-” 

Will smiled as he licked a long, wet stripe slowly from the head of Hannibal’s cock to the base, tongue tracing the thick veins he found with pleasure and ease. Hannibal lost his mind every time he did this, and it became Will’s greatest pride and pleasure to fall to his knees and worship the man before him every chance he got. Hannibal swallowed hard and braced himself more firmly against the door, both hands diving into Will’s unruly curls as his tongue traced the dip below the head of his cock. It took everything in him to keep the weak moan in his throat, the last scrap of control he had reminding him that there were other people only feet away from where he was pressed to the door. Will chuckled at the reaction, his hand forming a sleeve around the majority of Hannibal’s length. His mouth sank over the swollen glans, sucking as he gently began to stroke. _God. Oh dear god, I’m not going to survive this without embarrassing myself._

“God-Will, you-”

Hannibal’s thighs began to tremble within minutes of the perfect, pristine pleasure his lover brought him; his grip was perfect, and the tongue that danced across his flesh was enough to make him to forget his own name, let alone the fact that there were other people in the house. Will worked him relentlessly, the glorious slide of his fist perfectly in time with the pressure he applied to the tip of Hannibal’s cock with his mouth, his tongue flashing over his sensitive skin with such perfection that Hannibal was close to passing out with pleasure. He could feel the orgasm building like the tide, rolling across his skin in waves of pure, white hot pleasure. Carefully, Will slowed his movements, disengaging his mouth gently before laying his head on his lover’s thigh, breathing heavily with his efforts. Hannibal’s trembling hands tugged gently on his curls and he stood, only to find himself tackled to their unmade bed.

“What you do to me,” Hannibal growled as he all but tore the shirt from Will’s body. Latching onto the profiler’s neck, he bit gently, his heart pounding at the weak, aroused sound that escaped Will’s throat. Will tilted his head back, offering more of his skin to the doctor’s mouth in a silent plea for him to continue his ministrations. Hannibal took the offer, careful to leave any part of his lover’s neck that would be visible unmarked, but it was a near thing. Pinning the other man to the bed, the doctor worked his belt open, pushing the material out of his way, dragging the material off with the same fervor he had used of Will’s abused shirt. Reaching to the nightstand, Hannibal found the slim bottle easily enough, the snap as it opened loud in the quiet hush of the late afternoon sunlight. He coated his fingers before reaching between his lover’s spread thighs, unsurprised to find him open from their earlier passion.

“You are insatiable, and we have things to do,” he whispered, pressing two fingers none too gently into Will’s body, watching with love as the profiler’s mouth fell open of it’s own accord. He worked his lover’s body open, relishing in the tight heat as he thrust his fingers in and out. Will bit his lip, letting his head loll as Hannibal took possession of his body, slowly pressing inside. It wasn’t enough; he needed thicker, harder, _more_. Begging silently with his hips, he caught Hannibal’s gaze and held his eyes until the doctor nodded, kissing him gently on the mouth. Will took the bottle with shaky hands, coating Hannibal’s thick erection generously before tossing the bottle behind him.

“If we have things to do, make it quick and dirty, love,” he whispered, parting his thighs so Hannibal could slide between them. The doctor grinned, pinning Will’s legs back and open as he positioned the blunt head of his cock against the profiler’s opening. The press and stretch made Will hiss air between his teeth, biting down on the brief flash of pain as Hannibal buried himself to the hilt. They waited a moment, their lips meeting gently as they breathed together, letting Will adjust to the hard thickness inside him. _Yes. God, I will never have enough of this._ Hannibal looked at him with a mixture of amused need, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip when Will shifted his hips, offering himself up to his lover’s passions. _Move, love. Please._ Hannibal nodded and began to move. _Holy god, so tight-_ Will huffed, tilting his body a little further.

“I love you, Hannibal. Now take me like you mean it.” 

***

The bath felt like heaven. Will lay against Hannibal’s chest, their fingers weaving gently beneath the water. It wasn’t long before they’d need to start getting ready, but Will lived for these small, quiet moments before the chaos of their lives caught up to them. It had only been a few months since they had chosen to share a home, yet within that time, he had never felt more completely at peace with where he was in his life. Hannibal completed him in ways he didn’t know he was lacking, filling the empty spaces with light, love, and laughter. Even the evenings they had work to do were spent in eachother’s company, often on opposite ends of the couch with their laptops. Hannibal had helped him convert one of the spare bedrooms into a home office, comfortably compact and sleekly modern, but it often went unused when he could work just as easily within Hannibal’s presence. They grew closer with each day that passed, learning and loving more with each moment spent together. Everyday life was perfect.

Will drifted quietly, letting his mind wander over his favorite moments throughout the year. Italy had been his favorite. They had taken a two week trip across the ocean, spending their time wandering the old ruins, their hands woven together as they talked and laughed. Hannibal lectured a fascinated Will on some of the undocumented and often bloody history of the country, his knowledge vast and never lacking in interesting detail. They had visited the Uffizi Gallery, stood before Botticelli’s Primavera, Hannibal’s cultured voice explaining, with some humor, the story depicted in the history of the painting. Will had been awestruck, listening as he took in the artwork, committing the colors and figures to memory before they moved through to other noteworthy pieces housed within the gallery’s walls. They spent most of their time visiting Hannibal’s favorite locations in Florence, and when they returned home, the doctor had shared the sketches he had done as a younger man that had helped him get admitted to Johns Hopkins. Will learned a great deal about his lover on that trip, including the fascinating, if darker history of his family and their demise. He had been been left feeling cherished and important, knowing the doctor wanted him to know more about who he was so they could build a future on their pasts. 

If Hannibal had seemed more amused at certain locations, Will chalked it up to his delight in returning to a place where he had found himself as a youth, unaware that the doctor was committing the places of his earlier crimes to his memory palace, comparing the images he had stored from his youth with the superimposed memories he was creating with Will. Unbeknown to the profiler, Hannibal kept them both in separate rooms within his memory palace, combining them at his leisure when Will wasn’t present to watch the humanity drain from his eyes as he fondly remembered the meals he he had learned to make while in residence.

When they returned, Hannibal had suggested in no uncertain terms that they move in together, and Will saw his life stretch before him, days and weeks with Hannibal beside him, caring for one another and growing more fond. He wondered often if they’d one day share a surname, and for once, the thought didn’t terrify him. Hannibal was strong enough for both of them, and could easily handle him at his best and worst. Should the time come when they decided to make it legal, he knew he’d confront the change with an open heart. Hannibal remained enigmatic about the state of their relationship, although he often ensured Will that if they chose to make it official one day, he’d be the happiest man on the planet.

Will still didn’t sell his house. He often wondered what made him hang onto it, but his mind quickly turned to the positive aspects of who they were becoming, rather than dwelling on such a trivial matter. He didn’t let himself think on the small changes he noticed in the kitchen when he checked in on the place, or the fact that Adam had disappeared days after their big confrontation. It didn’t do to reside in the dark, not when there was so much light around him. Hannibal’s proclivities to bring home freshly butchered meat, and the coincidence that it often occurred when another body was found with organs missing sat somewhere at the back of his mind, but Will pushed it away every time it got too close to the forefront. _It’s not like he was alone long enough to commit any kind of crime_ , he told himself when the thoughts rose up inside him. The only time they were apart was when they were at work or when they slept, and Will wasn’t a heavy enough sleeper that Hannibal would be able to escape the bed without his notice. Hannibal worked so often with him at the Bureau that there wasn’t enough time in the day for him to commit such atrocities when at work, either. No, the little coincidences nagging at the back of his mind were just that. The idea that he hung onto the house for Hannibal’s use in case he was to blame for the disappearances was ridiculous, but it stayed his hand every time he thought of selling it. 

If it hadn’t been for the minor upgrades to the kitchen, he wouldn’t have bothered questioning it at all, but it made him wonder.

“About what are you thinking so hard, darling?” Hannibal’s voice drifted through his senses, bringing him away from the thoughts swirling through his mind. Italy and corpses missing organs he’d consumed faded away, leaving only the blood and gold stained gaze staring fondly down at him. Will smiled lazily, reaching for Hannibal’s lips, his fingers winding through the clean, damp hair at the nape of the doctor’s neck. When their lips parted, Hannibal’s pupils had swollen slightly, as if although sated, he could always take a little more. Will’s soul glowed at the thought.

“Nothing much. Work, bodies, living together. Italy. The usual.” Hannibal grinned, kissing Will’s face as he massaged along his spine, sending tingles cascading through the profiler’s skin. Will moaned as he found a tender knot, pressing gently to work it loose before moving along the path of his spine. Will’s head dropped forward, relaxing into his lover’s capable hands as they worked the tension from his muscles. He barely registered Hannibal’s voice as it eased through the warm, damp air of the bathroom.

“I’d like to travel more with you. Italy was… enlightening. I haven’t been back since before I entered the states, and enjoyed showing you my favorite spots very much.” He paused, thinking hard before continuing. “Perhaps, some day, we can travel to the country where I was born.” Will turned and regarded the man behind him, meeting his careful, beautiful eyes.

“I thought you said you never wanted to return.” Hannibal nodded thoughtfully, wrapping his arms tightly around Will’s waist as if to shield himself. 

“I didn’t wish to return,” he replied quietly. “There are many ghosts there for me, things I’d feel better not remembering. But…” he trailed off, his eyes distant.

“But?” Will prompted gently, his fingers covering Hannibal’s hands where they twined around his waist. Hannibal sighed, lowering his head to place a soft kiss on Will’s shoulder.

“I will need to face the estate some day, and it may be far easier with you there,” he said, his lips gently brushing Will’s skin as he spoke. “While I may not be capable of it alone, I could face it… if you were there.” Will’s heart swelled, his throat thick as he turned in the doctor’s arms. He took Hannibal’s face in his hands, placing a kiss on both of his cheeks before reaching for his mouth. They kissed, letting the gravity of what was spoken settle between them, the reality of what they meant to one another. _This goes beyond love_ , Will thought. _Beyond what I thought I could be capable of feeling. We are more_.

“When you’re ready, I’ll be there,” he whispered, kissing Hannibal’s lips. _There and beyond. Whatever you’ll need from me, I will be there._

Hannibal returned his kiss, sinking into it like a diver beneath the waves. When they finally surfaced together, they would have to rush to prepare for their guests to arrive, but it was okay. They needed the fragile promise of this moment more. Will almost got the courage to ask about the attachments he found in his kitchen, but finally decided it wasn’t important, not in this moment. He would find the right time to ask when they had less going on. They had all the time in the world.

***

Hannibal gazed around him at the faces at his table, each person waiting anxiously for the meal to begin. They each stared back with rapt attention, the waiters on queue for his signal. Standing, he drew Will to his side and raised the small glass of champagne he had served as their guests took their seats. He cleared his throat, catching the cool blue gaze, filled with fond happiness. _Lord, but I love you. Do you have any idea how much?_ Everyone in the room fell silent as they waited for him to speak. _It’s now. God, please do not let me be wrong._ Will’s gaze held him in place, and he felt the words rise within him, spilling forth on their own accord before he could stop them.

“Good evening, friends. Thank you for coming to the first annual holiday dinner we’ve decided to host,” he spoke, thankful his voice wasn’t shaking. “Before we commence with the meal, I have just a few words to share with you.” Will smiled, nodding for him to continue. Hannibal gazed around him before meeting the only eyes in the room that mattered. “We have chosen the brief time before Christmas and the New Year for many reasons, but mainly so nobody would feel obligated to bring us gifts, as we have so much to share with you instead and you have no need to feel that kind of obligation.” Everyone laughed quietly at the small joke, Will’s eyes lighting up with humor. Hannibal cleared his throat once again before continuing.

“As one year draws to a close and another begins, we have much to reflect upon, and much for which to be thankful. I consider each of you around this table to be a friend, something I didn’t have in any true sense before Will came into my life. I hope you choose to spend this special day with us in the years to come.” Hannibal paused, retrieving the small leather box from his pocket before turning back to the only person he could see in the room. Will’s eyes widened, his pupils swelling as Hannibal dropped to one knee. He spoke to the man before him, but projected his words loud enough for the room to hear, wanting them all to share in this moment, one he never thought he’d experience.

“Will. Darling. You have no idea how much the past year has changed me. Things I never thought I was capable of experiencing have been gifted to me, all given without thought. I cannot think of a day when I will not want want you at my side. Tonight’s party is the first of a tradition, but the last one I’d like to host without making our love official.” With trembling fingers, Hannibal opened the box, presenting the simple brushed platinum band to the man before him, watching in awe as his eyes filled with unshed tears, each sparkling like brilliant diamonds in the candlelight. The room seemed to take a collective breath, everyone waiting for the question he wished to ask. Taking a small breath, Hannibal presented the ring to Will, who appeared frozen in his seat, holding his gaze as if he were everything. _Please, darling. Please._

“Will you, Will Graham, please do me the honor of letting me cherish you for the rest of my days? Marry me. You will never again spend a moment without knowing how wonderful you are and how much you are loved.” The air thickened as the tears spilled down Will’s cheeks. A grin spread across his face, his mirth as warm as the sun. Will reached towards him, his hands shaking as he drew a breath.

“Yes. God, yes, Hannibal, yes.” The room erupted around them as Hannibal removed the ring from it’s box and slipped it onto the third finger of Will’s left hand. The band fit as if it had always been there, hugging his finger like it loved him as much as the man who had presented him with it. The kiss they shared was gentle, fragile as their lips trembled with unspoken emotions. Hannibal pressed their foreheads together as their friends pulled out their phones, lights flashing as they took pictures of the happy couple. When they broke, Hannibal picked up the glass of champagne, holding it high. 

“To all of you wonderful people who could be here to share this moment with us. May you return every year, and may you all be as happy and fulfilled as we have chosen to be together.” Glasses tinkled quietly as they sipped the bubbly liquid, the giddiness of the events of the evening riding high on the air as they took their seats. Hannibal moved to the head of the table, signaling to the first of the waiters. As the food began to be served, he leaned into his fiancé, placing a quiet kiss on his cheek as the first plate of the evening was placed before them. Will was staring, awestruck, at the band on his hand, tears still tracking silently down his jaw. It was several minutes before he began to eat, and as it was the first meal shared with Hannibal as his fiancé, each bite was savored as if it was an expensive dessert. Their guests exclaimed on Will’s choices in wine and the food it was paired with, and by the end of the meal, everyone had found at least one bottle they’d thoroughly enjoyed. Will promised to email out a list of their choices and Tony’s contact information for any questions they may have on sourcing bottles of their own.

***

It was late into the night before the last guest took their leave; Jimmy and Brian supporting Beverly between them as she drunkenly exclaimed how happy she was over their engagement. Will had given them a bottle of water to send her home with, and told them just to leave her car, thanking them profusely for seeing her home. The plates had long since been cleared by the waiting staff, the house appearing as it did before the party. Will sighed, closing the door behind them, cutting off Beverly’s drunken singing with a smile. She had cried almost as much as he had and had taken several blurry pictures of his ring. He cringed to think of them ending up on social media before realizing that if his friends were amazing enough to tag him on the happiest night of his life so far, the quality of the pictures didn’t matter.

Hannibal cozied up behind his fiancé, wrapping his arms around the profiler’s waist as he closed the door. Will closed his eyes, his heart glowing with the quiet happiness of the moment before turning to place a small kiss on the doctor’s mouth. 

“How long were you planning this?” he asked as he began undoing the gorgeous dark tie knotted expertly at his lover’s throat, sliding it from underneath his collar to discard it on the floor. Hannibal smiled, his hands stealing beneath Will’s sweater to pull the hem of the button up from his slacks. Will groaned at the contact of the doctor’s hands, unable to wrap his mind around the wonderful reality that this man, the handsome, intelligent Doctor Lecter that had once lectured him on a bottle of overpriced wine, was now his fiancé. 

“I have wanted you to be mine since the first meal we shared together, Will,” Hannibal murmured, pulling insistently at the sweater until Will raised his arms so it could be removed and discarded. “I’ve wanted to share my life with you since the first night we spent together. It isn’t a new development by any means. I always knew I wanted to end up here with you.” Will grinned, burying his hands in Hannibal’s hair before claiming his mouth in a scorching kiss. Taking the doctor’s hand, he turned to lead him to the bedroom.

“I hear that sex with your fiancé is even better,” he said over his shoulder as he opened the bedroom door. “Care to find out?” Hannibal didn’t respond, rather stilled his hand from turning on the bedroom light. He moved to the windows looking out onto the expanse of forest behind their house, opening the curtains to let the light of the moon into the room before reaching for the man he had claimed for his own. They melted into kissing, their bodies casting a single silhouette in the moonlight as their clothes fell like leaves around them.

When Will finally climbed astride Hannibal’s thighs, sinking down onto his straining cock with a quiet moan, Hannibal’s heart was pounding itself to pieces with happiness. They rocked together gently, whispering words only they could hear as they marveled in their fortune of finding one another, happiness within their grasp at last. The hours melted away in blissful lovemaking, Hannibal’s name painted on Will’s lips as he took everything Hannibal offered.

They didn’t finish until the sun tinged the skies pink and gold, painting the room in soft shadows as they finally coiled around one another, exhausted and sated from their efforts. Will had finally come on all fours, arching back into his lover as Hannibal pounded relentlessly into his prostate, both hands on his hips as he whispered praises to the man before him, slipping between English and Lithuanian without a thought. Hannibal had followed him on the peak of his own orgasm, coming so hard the doctor almost passed out from the intensity. Will knew they’d be wrung out the following day, but it didn’t matter. They had the whole weekend to relax.

As he drifted in his lover’s arms, Will grinned sleepily, remembering Hannibal’s prediction the day of their first date. Wine is as varied and temperamental as people. _You may discover amidst the masses those you’re able to tolerate, and a few that will bring you a distinct pleasure each time you encounter them. And if you are lucky, you’ll come across the occasional rare vintage with which you fall in love._

No matter what they faced in the future, they had proven to be a rare vintage after all.

***

Three weeks later, when the six bodies were discovered, dressed as if attending a black tie event and strung together around a crude table made of tree stumps in the forest about sixty miles North of his home, Will didn’t even think about his fiancé, except to check in with him about the profile he intended to build on the killer.

When Will’s vision swam at the scene, he completely ignored the cold finger of fear down his spine when Beverly told him the killer had taken trophies with surgical precision. Unwilling to think upon his instincts, even for a moment, he shut the thought down without examining it. He didn’t change his mind, even when each body came back exhibiting the same results, and fit the timeline forming within his psyche.

It couldn’t mean what his brain was trying to tell him it did, no matter how much evidence pointed in that distressing direction, even if only he could see it. He would make sure he was the only one who saw it. 

All six livers were missing.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my lovely readers,
> 
> I cannot tell you how much I love writing these stories for you. Thank you for coming on the journey of this little meet (meat?) cute with me, and getting a glimpse of a pretty little slice of another reality for Hannibal and Will. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I am always a little sad when I finish a longer tale. It's like leaving an old friend behind. Thank you to everyone who chose to read, follow and comment on this story as I wrote it. You guys are my life blood and there are no words to explain how much I appreciate your love and support. While this one ended with a bite, I still consider it (mostly) happy. Hannibal still had to be who he is, after all.
> 
> Hearts and Body Parts,  
> 🤍 JM


End file.
